Gate: Thus Olympus fought there
by Wacko12
Summary: Thirty years have passed since the Giant War. New discoveries and people come, and Olympus has spread to the lost continent of Mu. One day a mysterious gate appears, releasing an army with spears and swords. To bad they picked the wrong people to invade. Led by a child of Chaos, Olympus, with Egyptian and Norse, go to the world on the other side of the gate. Pairings undecided.
1. Through the gate we go!

**This will be featuring my OC, the Demigod son of Chaos, Chad Walker, as the main character of the story. There will also be other OC's and takes thirty years after the war with the Giants. Please be sure to review! I will also go into description of any new weapons, fanon characters, vehicles, and other things that may be confusing.**

 **(Mill Rock, East River and Harlem River convergence)**

To mortal eyes, the abandon island known as Mill Rock seemed devoid of life. However, that was far from the case, as it was currently serving as the home of one individual, his presence hidden thanks to the Mist. Sitting at a dock on the small island, a young man was currently fishing. He had short, spiky black hair and dark purple eyes, with fair skin. He wore a black pants, and a short black-sleeve shirt that showed his lean, muscular arms. On his feet were a pair of long, black leather boots. On his left wrist was a dark grey wristwatch.

Chad Walker, son of Chaos, hummed as he drew his line in. "Want to join me? The fish are really biting today." Chad said, his face looking out at the water. However, the person he was speaking to was approaching behind him. The person was none other than Hestia, the Goddess of the Hearth. She was one of the few people who could come to Chad's home on Mill Rock without needing permission beforehand. Chad also knew who it was when she passed through the mist barrier surrounding the island, so was completely relax when Hestia came.

"Perhaps another time, Chad. Unfortunately, this is not a regular visit." Hestia said politely as she spoke to the child of Chaos. "A week ago, there was an invasion on Mu. Fortunately there were no deaths except for the majority of the invading force. However, some Demigods have gone missing." The goddess said.

To explain, long before the present time, Hestia had made a deal with Chaos, the Creator of the Universe and the first Primordial God. She had seen how her siblings and fellow deities sometimes brushed aside their demigod children, leaving them to fend for themselves, some of them rarely making it to their teens. She had requested from Chaos that she would be allowed to take these children to the lost continent of Mu, which had been hidden by Chaos long ago. The continent had been near the edge of the void before reappearing and was twice the size of Asia. It would be a place of refuge, where the demigods and their descendants could live peacefully, Greek and Roman alike. Chaos agreed, even providing them homes and food, but on three conditions: The first was that Hestia would not help them in day to day life, he wanted to see what these orphaned Demigods would do. The second would be that she could not tell the other Gods until Chaos deemed it okay. And the final condition was that Chaos would ask her for a favor if he ever needed one. The third condition would later turn out to raise Chad, Chaos's son.

As the centuries went by and more forgotten demigods arrived too Mu, their small settlements began to grow into large cities. Without restrictions, the demigods, and later legacies, created a civilization that outclassed anything that the mortals have ever built. It was when the Greek and Roman Demigods defeated to the Giants twenty years ago, followed by the peace formed by the two sides, did Chaos finally allow Hestia to reveal Mu. Originally Mu had been cut off from the Olympians, but appeared in response to Gaea's awakening and the coming of Chad. Fortunately, the continent was hidden by the Mist, and from mortal eyes. Through the efforts of Hephaestus, Athena, their children and Cyclops, Mu became a beautiful place, a combination of magic and science, with materials provided by none other than Chad. Though they had yet to even come close to covering the lost continent, demigods and legacies named their new nation the Olympian Coalition, as it was occupied by both Greek and Roman demigods.

As the son of Chaos, the creator of the universe, Chad could summon the ancient matter that forged all life, a material he called Prima Materia, or Materia for short. Though only Chad could bring out its full potential, the others could use the material to create nearly anything, barring life itself. The same substance also grew in Mu, as well as numerous other resources. They were constantly growing, never ending. Thus it only took a year for Demigods, Legacies, and even their mortal parents who wanted a new life, to move into this miracle nation, slowly expanding into what were called Sectors across the continent. Chad became quite rich after that, though still preferred his small home on Mills Rock.

Over the years, Satyrs, Centaurs, Cyclops, Harpies, Fauns, Ichthyocentaurs, Merpeople, various Nymphs, and other friendly monsters began to inhabit Mu. More cities were built as the new residents began to move in. Eventually, the Coalition and in extension, the continent, become ruled by what was called the Ethereal Council, consisted of a hundred demigods and legacies chosen to help rule and protect the cities, along with members of the friendly monster species. Only the very brave or very foolish would dare try to invade Mu. So, it was no surprise when Chad asked, "Who the hell would be crazy enough to do that?"

"People that clearly did not know what they were up against." Hestia replied as Chad reeled in his fishing line. "Fortunately, there were no casualties on our side, just a few wounded. The enemy though, suffered greatly, with only a few retreated, and many others captured."

"So, what does Olympus want with me?" Chad asked as he warped his fishing tools away. "Does Thea know about this?"

At mentioned of her daughter, Hestia nodded. "Yes, she is already at Mu. Thea decided to help organize the vanguard forces to head into the gate."

"Gate?" Chad asked.

 **(Shores of Mu)**

"That's… a big gate." Chad commented.

A hundred miles behind Chad and Hestia was Mavros, one of the city-states of the Coalition, built from the combination of magic and science put together. With towering buildings of such beauty and perfection one would think they were made by a sculptor. Several hover cars, buses and other variants covered the sky as they zoomed through air from building to building, while other vehicles and people walked on the ground below. Surrounding the city was a massive wall, built into the surrounding mountains. It was almost as high as the Great Wall of China. You could only see the tips of the tallest building behind the wall, which by the way was built from the strongest material (aka Prima Materia) and could withstand any attack that any would be invader would unleash. The wall was also guarded by a large contingency of sentries, as well as several types of armaments that would make any invader rethink their idea.

Back to the present, after arriving at Mu, both Hestia and Chad were standing in front of a large Roman-designed gate. Surrounding it were over a hundred demigods, satyrs, Cyclops and automatons. The last ones were robotic beings designed by the children of Hephaestus/Vulcan to serve as additional defenders and support troopers, with there being several variants. With them were also several vehicles, having been created over the past twenty years. In the sky, were two Galleons, massive airships that with numerous armaments and crew members controlling it. Swarming the air were Flying Chariots pulled by two armored Pegasuses. Currently they were keeping an eye on the gate and surrounding area in the event monsters made their move. The forces also set up several Gatling-Crossbows. About nine-hundred miles behind the gate was the coast of Mu, leading to the Atlantic Ocean.

The Demigods present wore Legion-Armor, bio-metallic symbiotic golden bronze power suits that were a combination of both scientific technology and mystic arts. It was based off Chad's Zero Armor, a gift from his father that Chad had modified, though they slightly weaker in terms of abilities. The armor completely covered the person's body, revealing only bits of a black, full body-suit underneath. The helmet's visor was black and shaped like a T, which had a built-in targeting-system and several other scanners. The wearer could also put on different attachments on the armor's forearms or in the various pocket compartments on the belt. On the back was a jet pack, with additional mini-thrusters built into the boots. The final part was that the armor could adapt to the present situation (Though not as fast or effective as the Zero Armor) and could be customized as the wearer saw fit, such as personal designs painted on the armor.

Wearing his signature black leather coat, and his matching hat, Chad could see several Demigods and descendants of Hephaestus, Athena and Hecate near the gate. They were clearly trying to figure out how it worked and where it led. With them were two figures that Chad recognized as he and Hestia made their way over. Said people turned around when they spotted them.

"Lady Hestia, it's good to see you." Chiron, Centaur and Camp Counselor of Camp Half-Blood, as well as Advisor of the Council said. Annabeth Chase Jackson, Chief Architecture, wife of Percy Jackson, and a member of the Ethereal Council, stood beside the ancient teacher of Heroes, also bowing her head to the Goddess. Despite being in her mid-thirties, Annabeth still held a youthful appearance. The centaur spotted Chad beside Hestia and greeted the son of Chaos. "And good to you see you too, Chad. I trust that Lady Hestia has filled you in on the current situation." Chiron said.

Chad shrugged. "Heh, basically about a mysterious gate appeared, tearing through space and time. Then an army of wannabe invaders came out, tried to take over the city and got their asses handed to them." Chad summarized all that he heard. "What she hasn't told me is why I am needed? Though I assume that a part of it is to stabilize the gate."

As the son of Chaos, the creator of the universe, Chad had limited space-time manipulation powers. Mostly, he used it to teleport himself, others or objects to various locations, but Chad could also do other tricks too. Even before being told, Chad had sensed distortions in the void, which existed around everything in existence, and that something like a wormhole or a portal had appeared on this world. And seeing this gate only proved what he had felt.

"That's part of the reason, yes. However, we have also concluded that this gate, was activated by a deity." Chiron answered. "Since the first invasion failed, there have been two more attempts, all of them failures. Naturally, this has lead both the Council and Olympus to send a force through the gate, secure the other side and find those responsible and have them brought to face questioning, as well as find the missing demigods. We've asked for you to help us find the deities and mortals responsible, as well as lead the vanguard of our forces."

Chad blinked a few times, clearly not having expected to be given a leadership role. He glanced at Hestia and Annabeth. Both nodded in agreement with what Chiron said. All Chad had to say, after being silent for a few seconds, was, "Where's Pollux's bar again? The one called 'Castor's Garden'. I'm going to need a drink…or several."

 **(Two Days Later)**

The day had come, the day that the expedition force would head through the gate to the other side. As planned, a task force had been assembled to serve as the expeditionary force's vanguard. They all wore the same Legion-class armor, though some had additional features added onto theirs, such as unique attachments, added clothing and so on. They all had pocket belts attached to their waist, and jetpacks on their backs. All of them were equipped with a variety of weapons, such as assault rifles, pistols, battle rifles, machine guns, sniper rifles, submachine guns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, crossbows, bows, spears, shields, swords, axes, knives, maces, and daggers. Behind them were several assault pods, ready for use. The small ships were having last minute checks done on them by engineers.

At the front of the force was Chad Walker, now wearing his Zero Armor a blue and black armor with purple trims. While it was similar to the Legion Armor that the others wore in terms of appearance, there were key differences to it. The first part was that the armor was sentient, and thus could change into the jacket Chad likes to wear. It could also regenerate damage when given time. On the sides of the belt were a pair of gun holsters, with semi-automatic pistols in them. He wore additional pauldrons over his armor shoulder pads, as well as a visor on his helmet with an attached binocular lenses.

Beside Chad was one more person, a female demigoddess, around the same age as him. She possessed long, straight, reddish-brown hair that reached the middle of her back, with reddish-brown eyes that went well with her, and they seem to glow sometimes. Both went well with her smooth, light, tanned skin. Her body possessed a great athletic figure, that made her look attractive, yet showed that she exercised regularly. Like the other Demigods, she also wore Legion-Class Armor. it did well in showing off her curves . In her left hand was her helmet. This was Thea Amber Maven, daughter of Hestia and a close friend of Chad. Like children of Athena, Thea was not born the normal way, but rather from the ashes of Hestia's hearth, infused with the love the goddess had for Thea's father, who sadly passed away due to cancer some time ago. Due to the situation of her birth, Thea earned the nickname "Phoenix Princess"

"Okay, listen up!" Chad began, talking to the gathered Demigods. Once he had their attention, he continued. "As I'm sure you know, we're the vanguard that will be spearheading the expedition through the gate and find out what's on the other side. However, expect resistance from the ones who tried to invade us. From what we've confirmed, the majority are humans, along with several supernatural creatures used as cannon fodder."

There were murmurs among many of the troopers, some not comfortable with the idea of fighting mortals. However, Chad quickly put a stop to that. "I am aware many of you are not too keen on killing humans, so know this. These people intended to conquer us. Kill, rape, pillage and enslave everyone you hold dear and sacred. Put that in your mind, those bastards will show no mercy, so show them none in return. Got it?"

"Rah!" They all roared in agreement.

Once that was done, they began boarding the pods. Each one was occupied by three people, one sitting facing forward, and the other two facing the sides. The one at the front was occupied by Chad only. As engineers were doing one last check on the vehicles, the populace of Omni gathered around to see the vanguard off. It consisted of Demigods, Legacies, Satyrs, Nymphs, Cyclops, Merpeople, Centaurs, and Hekatonkheires, all of them cheering for their victory. Standing on top of a throne were the Olympian Gods, consisting of Zeus, Athena, Hera, Demeter, Ares, Hestia, Apollo, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Artemis, Poseidon and Hades. They all had various emotions on their faces, most notably Ares' bloodthirsty grin. With them were the various minor gods, both Greek and Roman.

The engineers gave the all clear signal. Chad was the one who start things off, activating his pod, which began to hover off the ground a little. It was soon followed by the others and then all of them took off, heading straight through the Gate. Large clouds of smoke and dust was kicked up as they flew forward, and slowly the cheers began to die down as the pods flew further and further ahead.

 **(Other Side of Gate)**

Colt Formal was not having a good day. In fact, it was just getting worse.

A few weeks ago, a second Gate had shown up just a day after the first one appeared at Arnus Hill. This gate appeared at Planus Bay, which, though not sacred as Arnus, did have some importance due to the bay being next to the ocean and was connected to so many rivers that flowed through the Empire territory and their vassals. Predictably, Emperor Molt saw this as a chance to conquer two worlds instead of one, granted both gates didn't lead to the same location.

Colt, lord of the City of Italica, and head of Clan Formal, was originally assigned to partake in the expedition through Arnus Hill gate. However, since he was closer to Planus, he and his forces had been given new orders to support the second expedition. The expedition was led by Molt's eldest son, First Crown Prince Zorzal. To be honest, the idea of being under that sadistic, arrogant prince did not sit well with Colt, especially since the Prince even brought all his slaves to a war camp, including the former Queen of the Warrior Bunnies, Tyuule.

Anyway, at present time, the expedition force that had been sent returned in shambles. Out of the 40,000 troops that went through the gate, only 400 returned, many of them seriously wounded and slightly mad. It astonished Colt to see such seasoned warriors defeated, and lots of them appeared to have lost their minds of what they saw. From what was gathered from the surviving soldiers, the place they ended up was near the coast of some large land. They had managed to kill several natives, taking them by surprised, and chased a few more. The chase led the army to a massive wall, most likely to protect the city behind it. Immediately, the Saderans tried to assault the walls, but to no effect. They were suddenly attacked by men in golden bronze armor that used magic to fly. A Centurion, the highest-ranking officer that survived the failed battle, answered the gathered lords and commanders. After giving a brief report to them and Zorzal, he was sent back to the capital to give the same message to the Emperor and the Senate, leaving the rest to contemplate on what their next move should be.

"To think an entire legion of our best men was wiped out so quickly, and with nothing to bring back with them…" One of the nobles said in a grim tone.

"I hear that the force sent through the Arnus Gate did not fare so well either." Another said.

"Perhaps we should requisition some more troops from-" A lord said before being cut off.

"Enough!" A loud, male voice yelled. All heads turned towards the front of the table. Sitting on an elaborate chair was a tall, muscular, blonde hair man in fancy golden armor. This man was Prince Zorzal El Caesar. Kneeling beside him was former Queen Tyuule, Zorzal's personal slave. She had a beautiful, voluptuous figure, with long, silver hair with bunny ears sticking out. Her face was covered in dirt but did little to distract from her red eyes. She wore a simple brown rag and a collar around her neck. It was obvious she was sending a seething glare towards Zorzal.

"Listen to you all, acting like spineless cowards! You shame our empire as much as yourselves." Zorzal said in a condescending tone. "The leaders of the expedition force were incompetent. Allowing themselves to be beaten back by the barbarians on the other side of the gate. But this time will be different, this time, we'll crush those savages and make them regret challenging the might of the Saderan Empire!" He said with an arrogant laugh. "Besides, they wouldn't be foolish enough to attack us here."

BOOM!

A loud noise startled everyone in and a few nobles and generals were knocked off their feet. Soon, more sounds followed afterwards, and then more noises soon after. These noises consisted of screaming and other sounds they were not familiar with. "What the hell?!" Zorzal roared as he ran out the tent to see what was happening, followed by the nobles and generals.

What they saw could only be described as chaos. Dozens of oval-shaped objects came flying out of the gate, and then crashed onto their war camp. As they crashed, the objects opened, revealing the masked people mentioned by the survivors flying out. As they took the air, they raised odd-looking staves and released energy. The bolts struck the Imperial Soldiers and their demihuman auxiliaries, killing them on contact. A few of the invaders landed on the ground and brought out weapons from seemingly nowhere. Some legionaries tried to kill them, but they were no match for the masked people who either cut them down with their weapons or tore them to shreds with their staves. Some of them used what could only be powerful magic, such as summoning vines and other plants to ensnare the legionaries. Others conjured forth water, fire, ice, wind and lightning. One of them even caused the earth to open, swallowing several of Imperial troops, before closing behind them. A few summoned skeletons to attack, or moved through the shadows, striking before retreating.

Several generals, nobles, dukes and lords ran out, trying to regain control over their troops, while Zorzal remained at the entrance of his tent, along with the others. The Crown Prince was at a complete loss at what was happening. Their forces consisted of at least 10,000, and there couldn't have been more than 300 of the invaders! How was it possible that his forces were the ones being slaughtered?! It made no sense to him.

"My Prince, look out!" A guard shouted, pointing upward.

One of the objects, that had been zooming in the air like a rabid wyvern, suddenly made a dive straight towards the command tent. Zorzal and the others made mad dashes to get out of the way, though a few were not so fortunate and were either crushed or sent into the air. The tent was nearly sent flying off its supports, while the command table and chairs were crushed and shattered into splinters. Zorzal and his men quickly got back to their feet, trying to see through the dust kicked up for an invader to come out.

Chad groaned as he opened the hatched of the pod. "I really need to get the knack in driving one of these things." Chad grumbled as he stepped out and landed on the ground with a soft thud. His helmet had already informed him that the rest of the vanguard had already landed and were currently engaging the enemy. Looking down, Chad spotted a female before him. She was sitting on her rear, clearly having been pushed back by the pod's landing. However, what caught the son of Chaos' attention were the bunny ears sticking out of her head.

"Holy shit…" Chad murmured as he warped in front of Tyuule, who flinched in surprise. The demigod's focus was on the ears though. "Are these real?" He muttered as he tentatively poked one of the ears. The ears instinctively twitched at the touch. "They are real! Cool!" Chad said in amazement before looking down at the confused Tyuule. "The names Chad! Chad Walker! What's yours?"

"T-Tyuule…" The former Warrior Bunny Queen said, still unsure of this situation.

Thanks to his ability to understand any language, plus having learned from the prisoners of the failed invasion that these people spoke a bastardize version of Latin, Chad understood her clearly. "Nice name." Chad said politely. "Anyway, my friends and I are here to find the people that tried to invade us, kick their asses and a bunch of other stuff. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find these people, do you?" Chad asked.

It took a moment, but Tyuule figured that these armored people were here for the Empire. Quickly, she pointed one of her chained hands to something behind Chad. Turning around, the armored son of Chaos saw that there was a small group of soldiers, armed with swords and spears, surrounding him and Tyuule. Among them was a large blonde hair man, wearing fancy golden armor. He also had a sneer on his face.

"You have some nerve, facing the mighty Empire with just a mere 300 soldiers, savage. However, that ends here! Tell your soldiers to back down, or I will kill you in the most painful way possible. Then, you will all bow down to the authority of me, Crown Prince Zorzal El Caesar!" Zorzal shouted, followed by an arrogant laugh.

Not the least bit bothered by the dozens of men surrounding him, or Zorzal's proclamation, Chad leaned closer to Tyuule. "Well, someone is overcompensating." He muttered. His comment made Tyuule giggle a little.

Zorzal heard the comment, though, and only made him angry. "Kill him! And bring his severed head for his fellow barbarians to see!" He ordered his men.

Before they could do anything, Chad pulled out his semi-automatic pistols and fired six rounds from each gun. Unlike the firearms of the other Demigods, these weapons did not fire bronze energy bullets, but instead black-colored energy bullets. The bullets each hit a solider in the head, killing them instantly. Their heads all had holes that went straight through, with no blood coming out either. That's because Chad's bullets were formed from null energy, power of the Void itself, not bullets from energy packs that the other Demigods used. As the son of Chaos, Chad could harness the power of the Void for himself, mainly using it in ways like this right now, and energy projectiles. Anything that got in its path was immediately erased from existence.

Zorzal was shocked at the death of twelve of his men, as were his remaining soldiers and Tyuule. That gave Chad the chance to warp right in the middle of them, taking them by surprised again. In quick succession, Chad brought the remaining soldiers low, using his guns either as blunt weapons, or shooting the legionaries in the head or other vital areas, killing them. Within seconds, the only ones still alive were Chad, Tyuule, Zorzal, two guards, and a man who wore armor of nobility. Bodies of the fallen were lying on the ground at Chad's feet, who merely turned his gaze towards the Prince.

Realizing just how outclassed he was, Zorzal decided to leave while he had the chance. "Keep him back! Do not let him take me!" He frantically ordered the two remaining guards and Count Formal, before running out of the tent and away from the battle. Tyuule growled, realizing that the prince had completely forgotten about her, not that she should be surprised.

Back with Chad, the two remaining guards charged towards the Demigod in a futile attempt to stop him. However, the son of Chaos merely flicked out a pair of arm-blades from his armor's gauntlets and cut down the two guards with ease, separating their heads from their necks. All that left was Colt, who merely had his sword out and was in a fighting stance. But Chad could see the nervousness in the older man's eyes. Clearly, he knew that this was a fight he could not win but was still going to try. Chad doubted it had anything to do with the blonde who ran with his tail between his legs, so perhaps it was based off another logic these backwater people had. Either way, he might be useful alive than dead. So, with that, Chad warped behind the confused Colt and delivered a chop to the neck, knocking the Count out.

Once he made sure that the Count was unconscious and not dead, Chad walked over towards Tyuule. Said woman had a look of shock and amazement on her face as this being (she couldn't see his face from underneath the helmet) easily dispatched a dozen trained men. She didn't even register that he was crouching right before her until he easily removed her bindings by reducing them to nothing. Tyuule stared at her now free hands in disbelief, still unable to comprehend what was happening. A hissing sound caught her attention, and looking up, she saw Chad remove his helmet. Her cheeks turned red when the Bunny Warrior saw her savior's face. He was different than what Tyuule imagine, much more handsome too.

Chad gave a smile and gently helped Tyuule to her feet. It was at that moment Thea appeared, landing beside the two, her helmet gone, thus allowing her hair to flow freely. "Chad, we've finished securing the area. No losses on our side." Thea reported. "We found several people we've identified as slaves. We're currently giving them treatment however, they seem a bit hesitant in trusting us."

Nodding, Chad turned towards Tyuule, who was giving Thea a curious look. "Tyuule, right?" The silver haired warrior nodded. "Do you think you could talk to the other freed slaves for us? Tell them we mean them no harm." Chad asked.

The Bunny Warrior was a bit hesitant to help, since she had no idea who these strangers were. But she couldn't see any ill intent from these invaders, and the male freed her from that despicable Prince Zorzal. Surely, they were better than the Empire and their treatment. With a shy nod, Tyuule followed Thea towards the other slaves, who had all gathered in a group, watched over by several demigods. Though no moves were made to harm them, the slaves still held fearful look in their eyes, no surprise given how their former masters treated them.

As Thea led the silver haired bunny woman, Chad prepared to follow them when he paused mid-step. He felt like someone was watching him. Looking upwards, the son of Chaos stared at the sky. It seemed pretty normal, blue with several white clouds in the air. And yet, Chad could feel eyes on him. His response was straight forward: He raised his right arm and gave the sky the middle finger.

The response he got was a strong gust of wind, as if someone was yelling very loudly. It surprised Chad, making him stumble a bit. But he quickly regained his balance before anyone noticed. Satisfied that his message was sent, Chad headed back to the others, just as several Automatons, Cyclops, Vulcan and Hephaestus children began coming out of the gate. They started to begin the construction of the Olympian Base here in this new world.

 **Here's a brief description of the armors introduced.**

 **Legion Armor:** The common full-body armor worn by all soldiers AKA Demigods. The armor has a built-in jet pack, communicator, scanner and made entirely from advanced nanobots, created from a combination of magic and technology. The armor is stored inside a bracelet that all demigods are required to wear. Furthermore, it is highly adaptive and can repair itself it if takes too much damage, as well as store numerous objects and have attachments and upgrades put onto it, letting the wearer activate them through a neural-link to the armor. The durability of the armor is also impressive, able to take some of the strongest blows with ease.

 **Zero:** A living nanite symbiotic creature Zero was created by Chaos and given to his son, Chad Walker. Zero can transforms into a bio-metallic symbiotic armor of both technology and magic that follows Chad's command from a mental link the two shares. It can morph various weapons and adapt to nearly any situation. When not in its armor form Zero takes the appearance of a wrist watch on Chad's left wrist. It was use as the base for the Legion Armor, lesser versions of it.

 **Please be sure to leave a review!**


	2. Setting out!

**I like to say that I am glad so many people like this story. Many of your answers will be answered in this chapter too. Also, I hope you people leave more reviews and enjoy!**

 **(Planus Bay)**

Chad looked over the new base from a nearby hilltop. Three days after the invasion, the Demigod army had finished constructing their forward base over Planus Bay, Fort Olympus. The outward walls were in the shape of a circle, covering over several miles of water of the nearby ocean. The barracks and command center, the latter being the largest structure, were both situated in the center of the base, near the Gate. Most other structures, such as the armory, hospital and others were near the center too, though more spread out. A port and aviation facility were also built, and semi-automatic crossbows were placed on towers where the sentries would be.

Various war machines such as tanks, APCs, hovercars and IFVs were coming through, along with artillery and anti-air vehicles and turrets being set up in key positions for defense. And various aircrafts such as Griffins, Raiders, Kestril and other aircrafts were also being brought in. Many of them were being housed for later use, while others were out on patrol or performing recon missions such as the smaller naval ships like submarines, hovercrafts and fast attack crafts. There were talks if they should bring the larger naval ships through the gate or not. Additional troops, consisting of demigods and legacies had already come through, followed by Satyrs, Cyclops and Centaurs. There had yet been any discussion about advancing, though recon teams might be sent out first. It was a logical plan, get an understanding of the surrounding area before taking any action. Though, Chad had the feeling he would be doing a different task.

"Yo, Chad!" A masculine voice cried out.

Brought out of his musings, Chad turned his head to look at the speaker. Said person was a male in his early thirties. He had buzzcut brownish hair, with light tanned skin and brown eyes. He was taller than Chad where the tip of the son of Chaos's head barely reached the man's shoulder. Even under his armor, it was obvious that he was muscular but not overly so. He had a scar over his left eye, as well as a smaller one over his lips.

His name was Ezekiel Riddick, or Zeke for short. Despite his appearance, Zeke was over a hundred years old. Originally, he served as captain of the Union army and fought in the Civil War. Having fought faithfully in several battles, Zeke deserted when he killed his commanding officer after the man ordered the death of a Native American tribe, including the women and children. For underneath his rough exterior, womanizing, boisterous and trigger-happy attitude, Zeke was a man of principles, one of which was not killing the defenseless and innocent.

After killing his commander, Zeke spent the next three years traveling the US, acting as a bounty hunter. He was eventually hunted down by his former comrades. During the ensuing gunfight, Zeke was fatally wounded. As he laid dying, however, he was visited by the goddess Hera.

Hera had been watching Zeke for a while since he deserted the army. She had taken an interest in the mortal due to his strong morals. And though Zeke slept with many women, he never forsook the love he had for his late wife, who was the only woman that Zeke ever loved. Such commitment to the deceased was enough to earn Hera's respect and the goddess gave him immortality. The only catch was that he can never truly fall in love again and must always remain loyal to his deceased wife.

With a new, unfettered body, Zeke began traveling the world, seeing new things and occasionally helping those in need. Having already been Clear Sight before his transformation, Zeke would sometimes fight against monsters of the supernatural. He never went to Camp Half-Blood, preferring to travel rather than stay cooped up in one place.

A few years ago, Zeke met Chad and the two became fast friends, with the former becoming something of a mentor/father figure. Together, they went on many adventures and shared a close bond due to their unique beings. Secretly, Zeke also had Chad promised to kill him if he ever went astray or if someone tried to use his immortal invulnerable body against humanity. It was a difficult request for Chad, but he grimly accepted, another show of trust between the two.

Back to the present. "Jackson is calling an officer meeting. He and his wife want you there as well." Zeke explained.

Chad nodded and got up. He got onto a hovercar that Zeke had driven on, with said man driving it back to the base. As they drove past the checkpoint, Chad took notice of the several buildings roughly a mile away from the command base and other important structures. It was here where the former slaves were staying. After being freed, it was obvious they had nowhere to go. They had no idea where their family members, if any, were, and had no clue where their former homes were. So, with no other option, the Olympian army constructed cabins for them until better accommodations could be made.

They were split between men and women, and each building had comfy beds, bathrooms with toiletries, showers, and sinks that have clean water. Other furniture included tables and chairs as well as air conditioners and fans to keep them cool. Electricity was obvious in there, given the light coming from inside the buildings. Children of Apollo and Hephaestus/Vulcan helped the former slaves settle in these new accommodations, and so they would not feel overwhelm by all this new stuff. It also seemed that the woman, Tyuule, a Bunny Warrior as her kind was called, was made the unofficial leader.

Chad couldn't help but think back to the past three days involving Tyuule. Ever since being freed, the silver haired woman seemed only comfortable with him and Thea. Chad figured it was due having trust issues after being a slave for so long. She seemed particularly interested in the son of Chaos, though Chad paid no mind to it.

They eventually reached the command base, a large circular dome with automated turrets guarding the perimeter. Chad and Zeke got off the hovercar as two guards went up to them to check their credentials before letting them in. They were armed with rotor-shields and spear-rifles, with sword-pistols strapped to their left thighs. These days, demigods used what could be best described as swiss-army weapons, or hybrid weapons, capable of morphing between range to melee weapons. The types could be made at will, with the favorite being the spear-rifles and sword-pistols. In melee form, the weapons could emit bronze-golden colored energy while in range form, fire them as projectiles. As for rotor-shields, they were the primary shield-type. They are shaped like aegis, the Greek shields, which were normally attached to the armor's arm bracer. The edges could disconnect to reveal hidden blades that would spin rapidly like a rotor, making it a useful bludgeon and sharp weapon. The shield could also project and energy field to protect the wearer from stronger attacks. Along with these were the standard arm-blades and wrist-mounted semi-automatic mini-crossbows.

Once cleared, Chad and Zeke made their way inside. After walking down hallways and make several turns, the duo arrived at the command room, or think tank as it was called in most military terms. It was a round room, with a wide circular table in the center, several chairs around it. Near the walls of the room were humanoid automatons, standing so still you would think they were just there for decoration. At the opposite end of the room was a large cauldron alight with fire, resting on a pedestal that overlooked the table.

Already seated were some familiar faces. At the head sat the General, Percy Jackson, another member of the council as well as famous hero in the Second Titan and Giant wars. He had a bit of a stubble on his chin now. With him was his deputy commander, Jason Grace, also a council member. Malcolm Pace, a son of Athena, was there in charge of the base's architecture and intelligence. The head of the hospital of Fort Olympus was Will Solace, son of Apollo. After them were two individuals that Chad was good friends with: Stephan Lee Ban, son of Hephaestus, and Gillian Obi, son of Hecate. Stephan was there to oversee the equipment and engineering of all weapons, vehicles and the fort's defenses. Gillian was most likely present to study the gate itself and any other magical objects and/or entities in this world. The rest of the seats were occupied by various captains, colonels and commanders.

Chad and Zeke took their own seats. "So, who else are we waiting for?" Chad asked as he casually put his legs up on the table.

"You and Zeke were the last two. Now that you're here, we can begin." Percy said.

A holographic image was soon projected from the center of the table. It was large and wide enough for everyone to see. "We've finished securing the area around the Gate. We've had no sightings of this Empire that invaded us, so they most likely retreated. We managed to get some more intel from the slaves we freed and the prisoners about certain subjects, especially a noble man named Colt. First up are the deities here." Jason began.

"There are a total of twelve gods in this world, which we've dubbed the Special Regions. Emroy, the God of Darkness, War, Death, Violence and Insanity. Hardy, Goddess of the Underworld. Elange and Ral, twin Gods of Knowledge and Learning. Duncan, God of Blacksmithing. Miritta, Goddess of Fertility and Birth. Wareharun, Goddess of Trees and Forests. Flare, God of the Sun. Palapon, God of Revenge. Zufmuut, God of Light and Order. Deldort, God of Covenants. And finally, Lunaryur, God of Music." Malcolm summarized.

"Kind of a low number of deities." Chad mused. "There's not even a Moon deity and yet they have this Flare fellow." No one commented on that.

"According to the information we received, these gods do not have a physical form like the ones of our world." Malcolm said, ignoring Chad. "Furthermore, most of them have an individual called Apostles. They're former mortals made into demigods who act in the name of their respective deity."

That surprised everyone. To them, being a demigod meant you had a godly parent. And yet here it referred someone who was blessed by a god. "Are there any qualities these apostles receive upon being chosen?" Stephan asked.

"Several. One being is that they do not age. They also receive increased in strength, speed and other physical attributes. Finally, they're granted incredible regenerative healing factor. Apostles are highly revered due to their status." Malcolm answered. "Apparently after a few centuries, the apostles will ascend and become deities themselves."

"And that's where you come in, Chad. The Olympians would like you to investigate these apostles and gods. It's a good bet that at least one of these deities were responsible for opening the gate. Your abilities give you the best chance in fighting these gods and apostles while we do recon around the surrounding area." Percy said to the Son of Chaos.

What the son of Poseidon was referring to was Chad's power of the Void, the essence that Chaos made up. Like his father, Chad could use the void to either create or destroy anything, even killing immortals like gods. It was one of the reasons why the Olympians gave him such leeway. While no one in the room doubted they could fight these apostles, Chad had the highest chance of absolute victory. It was one of Chad's greatest traits, along with his legacy abilities.

Not surprised in the least of this request, Chad let out a huff. "Fine, I suppose anything is better than staying cooped here. Am I bringing anyone with me or am I going solo?"

"You'll be going alone since your powers allow you too pretty much survive on your own. But we will have a team on standby just in case." Jason answered.

"Fair enough." Chad said and had no further question.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Zeke asked.

Percy answered. "According to some of the prisoners we questioned, there is a second gate." No one but Zeke noticed Chad's hand twitch at the mention of another gate. "It's located in a place called Alnus hill, apparently a holy place. They had sent an expedition force through that one too, but it failed and now another force came out and is currently occupying it. We're planning to send a recon force to scout it out and get an understanding of the occupation force there." The General explained. When no one voiced against this, Percy continued. "Now, if there is nothing else we can-" Percy said before Chad interrupted him.

"Actually, I have a request." Chad said.

Everyone looked at the son of Chaos, surprised by his voicing for a request. Chad rarely requested anything. Nevertheless, the floor was given to him. "I'd like for Artemis and her Hunters to come here and perform scouting and raids. My reason is that after reading the reports for interrogating the prisoners, and speaking with the former slaves, the Empire is clearly a less than stellar place. Who knows how the Emperor will react to the present of _two_ invading armies, and how that will affect the people. The Hunters could help guide refugees and liberate slave camps and bandit fortresses. That would put us in a good light." Chad explained.

There were murmurs among the table. Chad raised a good point with his idea. While they had yet to decide what they're current status with this world's inhabitants was, it wouldn't hurt to gain their trust. At the very least, it would make their job easier, especially if there was another army from a different world. "We'll have to confirm with Lady Artemis, but it isn't a bad idea." Percy said. "If that's all then this meeting is over. Recon teams will be heading out tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

Once those words left his lips, all the officers got up and headed off to their own business. Zeke said he needed to check on something, thus left Chad to his own devices. Feeling bored, he decided to check on Thea, who was helping the former slaves.

A few minutes later, Chad arrived too an outdoor pavilion. It was set up just like the one at Camp Half-Blood, though people were not restricted to their godly parent and cabin in terms of seating arrangements. There were Automatons and Demigods guarding the area too. The refugees were happily consuming the food cooked and served by Thea and several children of Demeter. They were going through it as if they never had food before. And seeing how they were originally slaves, it wasn't surprising.

"Chad!" Thea shouted, spotting the son of Chaos. The child of the Hearth Goddess was approaching him, apron over her clothes. Behind her was Tyuule. No longer was the Warrior Bunny sporting her slave rags and collar. Now she now wore a tight fitting short-sleeve dark orange shirt, navy blue jeans and sandals. The clothing greatly accentuated the curves of her body and other assets. Her face was also cleaned, making her even more attractive now that it was freed of dirt. Interestingly, she had a small blush on her face when she spotted Chad.

"Hey Thea." Chad said, greeting the demigoddess. "Look like the folks here really enjoy your cooking." He commented as he watched several people asking for seconds and even third servings.

Thea shrugged. "I really think it's because they never eaten so much while under their 'owners'." She said the last part with distaste. Her mood brightened though as she pointed the Warrior Bunny. "Ms. Tyuule here has been a great help. Getting the refugees to trust us and not think we're like their former masters."

"It's nothing really." Tyuule said in an unusual shy voice. "It was the least we could do. You did save us from those damn Imperial scums."

Chad nodded before looking at Thea. "Anyway, I just came to check up on things. I'll be leaving tomorrow to do some scouting and info gathering ahead of the other recon teams." Chad said.

Thea seemed a bit surprised by that before her eyes narrowed. "Wait. You're going…alone?" She asked as she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah. So?" Chad asked back, not understanding the big deal.

"The last time you did 'recon' you nearly blew up Mount Tamalpais!" Thea exclaimed as she jabbed a finger towards Chad. "After I'm done serving the remaining food, I'm talking to General Jackson about giving me permission to go with you. I can't trust an over curious and rash-acting demigod like yourself to be on your own." Tyuule's ears perked up at the mention of 'demigod'.

"Fine…" Chad said with a roll of his eyes, use to Thea's usual motherly instincts that she inherited from her mother and in turn, her grandmother, Rhea. "I'm going to check on Ywain. I heard they let him and Royce come through the Gate. See ya later, Tyuule." Finished Chad as he waved goodbye before warping away, much to the Bunny Warrior's surprised.

"I swear sometimes I wonder which of us is the oldest." Thea muttered before turning to look at Tyuule. It was there she noticed the confused look on the other woman's face. "Something wrong?"

"Er, well…" Tyuule muttered. "I couldn't help but notice that you called him a 'demigod'. What did you mean by that?"

Thea blinked, not sure why Tyuule was so nervous. "Well, he is a demigod. The son of Chaos, the creator of the universe. Where both are worlds are in." Ignoring the shock look on the Bunny Warrior's face, Thea continued. "I'm also a demigod too. The daughter of Hestia. In fact, everyone that looks human is a demigod or legacy, a descendant of a demigod. Some are even both."

Tyuule's mind was going into overload with this information. When she first laid eyes on this army from another world, she couldn't help but marvel at their war machines and magic. She could only conclude that this was an army of uncontested might. But now, to learn that the man who saved her, as well as this young woman and all the other human-looking beings were in fact children of gods, it made the Bunny Warrior's mind boggle. Could it be that in their world the gods walked freely among the mortals, not needing a host to interact? Were there no apostles? The only thing that Tyuule could conclude was that the Empire was most certainly doomed.

 **(Next Day)**

In the morning, the ten recon teams were preparing to head out. Each team had nine members and were given a Armadillo (Infantry Mobility Vehicle) and a Badger (Light Utility Vehicle). Also, the teams had a Satyr attached to them as well. As both the plant and wildlife were still mostly unknown, the Satyrs would help in identifying those that were safe and those that were not. The ones who were staying at the base, as well as the refugees, were wishing the teams luck.

To the side was a Trireme, a type of craft that served as both a transport and assault platform that can move in air, sea and land. This one was being requisitioned by Chad and Thea, with Zeke joining them. The trio would be exploring the Special Region as it was called, trying to learn more about the gods here. If by some chance they indeed ran into one, Chad would face them.

Helping them prepare was Stephan. Like many children of the god of Hephaestus, Stephan had a well-muscled body and dark tanned skin from working at the forges all day. He had a shaved head that revealed a scar going down his head, ending at his left eyebrow. Also, his right arm was replaced with robotic one that possessed various functions. Stephan had been friends with Chad for quite a while, and his craftsmanship skills were said to be on par with his half-brother, Leo Valdez. Like Leo, Stephan could also control fire.

Also, there were Ywain and Royce. Ywain was a massive black western dragon with golden eyes and black slit pupils. Even folded, his wings were almost as big as his entire body. The large dragon had been created by Chad when the demigod was under Hestia's care. Normally, Ywain would stay at Camp Half-Blood, guarding it along with Peleus from invaders. If not, then Ywain would be Hestia or Chad, guarding the former under the latter's orders.

Royce on the other hand was a Gremlin, a purple skinned creature with big yellow eyes and bat-shaped wings who reached Chad's knees. He had been with Chad when the son of Chaos still lived with his mother. Chad had created him by accident when he first discovered his powers. Since then, Royce had been Chad's best friend, joining the demigod in most of his adventures.

"Royce. I want you to stay here and keep Ywain in check. Don't want him to scare the refugees by accident." Chad ordered the gremlin.

"You got it boss! Just leave it to me!" Royce said incredibly fast, followed by a salute. Ywain let out a low growl. He lowered his head and nudged gently against Chad.

"Sorry, boy. Can't bring you with me right now. Maybe later." Chad apologized as he petted the dragon on the snout. "Guard the base while I'm gone, okay."

"How's she looking, Steph?" Zeke asked from atop the Trireme.

Steph removed his head from one of the thrusters. He did not seem bothered by the smoke and soot that covered his face. "All good to go, Chad! Just be careful with the weapons. I rewired them to work with remote targeting at the pilot seat, but they won't be as efficient compared to being operated manually." Stephan explained to Chad who ran aboard the vessel.

"Roger that! Okay Zeke! Hit it!" Chad yelled as he got inside the aircraft.

"Copy that!" Zeke yelled as he started up the thrusters. The Trireme began to come to life as it slowly took off the ground. The grass bent backwards as the wind struck them. Steph shielded his face as the aircraft rose higher and higher. Once it was several dozen meters off the ground the Trireme began moving forward through the sky. Looking out a window, Chad watched as the explorative teams were already going down different paths.

"Things are going to be getting interesting." Chad said as he slid into the co-pilot seat.

"Hmm. Think we'll see any of the monsters we have in our world?" Zeke asked. In the back the smell of cooking could be heard as Thea was in the kitchen.

"Probably. Though we don't know if they'll be different or not. According to the report from Annabeth, the monsters didn't turn into dust when killed. Made hell of a mess to clean up." Chad commented. "I'm a bit more curious about this other gate. According from recent reports, their military appears to be 21st century."

"I'm sure we'll find out, one way or another." Zeke said before the Trireme suddenly shook. "The Hades was that?!"

Chad pressed a few buttons and a screen came to life. It showed what appeared to be a red dragon around the same size as the ship. There was an arrow in its left eyeball. The creature let out a roar as it slammed against the Trireme again.

"The fuck?! Quit banging on our ship, stupid dragon!" Chad yelled. He turned his head towards the kitchen. "Thea! You okay back there?"

"I'm fine! But that overgrown lizard ruined the beef stew I was making!" Thea shouted back as she tried to clean the mess.

"WHAT?!" Chad roared. Anger filled him that his favorite beef stew was ruined. "Zeke put the ship on auto-pilot! We're going to be having this bastard for dinner!"

 **(Below Chad's Group)**

Moving through the road in a straight line was a large convoy. The convoy consisted of villagers from the Coda Village. Leading them was the Third Recon Team of the JSDF. The JSDF had arrived in the Special Regions from the Gate on Alnus Hill in response to the Empire's invasion in Ginza.

The reason why the villagers had evacuated from Coda Village was because of the emergence of the Flame Dragon. It was a powerful dragon which was considered an apocalypse among the Special Regions that not even powerful mages or an entire Imperial Army could defeat. That was why the villagers had fled and the recon team had volunteered to escort them to safety.

Suddenly, the sounds of explosions filled the air. The villagers cried out in alarm and horses neighed, stomping their hooves. The JSDF soldiers were trying their best to calm the villagers.

"Whoa! What do you think that was, lieutenant?" Sergeant Takeo Kurata asked at the driver seat of the front car.

First Lieutenant Yoji Itami gripped his helmet as he looked at the sky. "I have no idea, Kurata! But it sounds awfully close."

At that moment, the Flame Dragon came diving over them, crashing into the ground up ahead. The surprise caused Kurata to press the break down hard. The Flame Dragon was a total wreck. It was missing both arms, half of its tail, its right wing was tattered and the left one was completely gone. Blood was flowing everywhere as it tried to shake off Chad and Zeke. Chad was firing Oblivion at the dragon's head while Zeke hung from the dragon's side, firing Sentinel at the creature's shoulder. Roaring even more, the dragon flailed, trying to shake them off. But it was in vain as they continued their assault, piercing his body and shattering his scales.

Eventually the dragon lost the will to resist and fell on the ground with a thud. Seeing how their prey could no longer fight, Chad and Zeke jumped off the dragon. Chad nodded at Zeke, who raised Sentinel and fired two piercing shells into the Flame Dragon's head, killing it. "Punk-ass dragon!" Zeke said.

"Well, we should be able to get some good stew from this." Chad said as he kicked the dead dragon.

Unbeknownst to them, the caravan had stopped completely. The villagers and JSDF soldiers had looks of amazement at what they had just witnessed. For the villagers, it was the impossible. Never before had there ever been someone who could face the dragon and survive, let alone win. Not even an army of mages and trained soldiers could prevail. And yet, these two armored knights were able to do so with ease, using their magic weapons that shot out fire. Truly this was a day of the unbelievable.

In a certain carriage not to far from the front of the caravan, an aqua teal haired girl got off her carriage. She wore what could be described as a mage robe, complete with a magic staff. Despite being sixteen, her petite frame made her look younger. Her name was Lelei La Lalena, a mage and student of the famed sage Cato El Altestan.

She and her master had evacuated with the rest of Coda Village. At first, she had been intrigued by the JSDF when they saved her from a wild horse. Now though, after seeing these two armored individuals in action, her attention had shifted slightly. When they unleashed the fire from those rods, it was not like when the men in green did. She could feel some unknown power from them as they were released. It was somewhat similar to when she used magic, and yet different. Lelei's curiosity was piqued and thus she headed off to the front to inspect these armored men.

"Hey, Lelei-chan! Don't just go running off and leave this little old me behind!" Cato yelled at his apprentice. He couldn't really blame her, though. Cato too was curious about these newcomers and yet wary of them at the same time. To defeat a Flame Dragon with relative ease showed that these two were incredibly skilled and powerful.

With the Third Recon, many of the soldiers were wary with the exception for two. "Whoa! That was so cool! Who do you think they are, lieutenant?! Maybe some super soldiers like from my manga?" Kurata asked excitedly, sounding like a child at a candy store.

Itami chuckled. "Who knows, maybe you're right. They might have a spaceship for all we know." The two otakus laughed at the lieutenant's joke.

In another jeep, the busty Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi let out a low growl. "Damn otakus." She muttered under her breath.

Inside the forward jeep, two other people were watching the scene with interest. One was Rory Mercury, one of the Apostles, specifically the Apostle of Emroy. The other was now a woken up Tuka Luna Marceau, a High Elf and sole survivor of her village that had been attacked by the Flame Dragon beforehand. The elf remained behind the chairs, blanket over her, looking at the corpse of the dragon that had destroyed her home and killed her people. Rory, however, was far more interest in the navy-blue armored man, sensing divine power from him as well as the black and sage person too.

Itami spoke into the radio. "Sergeant First Class Kuribayashi and Kurokawa. Let's go and greet them." Said Itami as he got out of the jeep.

Mari Kurokawa, the team's medic and a tall black-haired beauty, had an unsure look. "Lieutenant, are you sure that's a good idea? We do not know if they're friendly or not." Kurokawa said.

Itami shrugged nonchalantly. "True, but they don't seem to be attacking us. Besides, we won't know until we speak with them." He said as he began walking towards Chad and Zeke, not noticing or caring that Rory and Lelei were behind him. Meanwhile the two female soldiers looked at one another before sighing and following after their lieutenant.

Back with Chad and Zeke, the former was calling Thea. "Hey, do you think the Trireme can carry this?" He asked through the radio as he examined the dragon's corpse.

" _Should be. I'm almost there and I'll have a net ready to lift the thing."_ Thea replied.

"Damn! This thing will feed us lunch and dinner. Probably even tomorrow if we don't gulp it down too much." Zeke commented.

"Uh, excuse me." A voice from behind said.

The two friends turned around and saw Itami standing before them, his helmet off. With him were Rory, Lelei, the two girls looking at them with interest, as well as Kurokawa and Kuribayashi giving them wary glances.

Chad cocked his head as his helmet scanned them. He confirmed that the three JSDF soldiers were just normal humans. The blue haired girl had traces of magic around her, and the black haired girl was giving off a odd divine aura. _'Must be one of the Apostles Mr. Jackson mentioned.'_ Chad thought. "Sup, you lot need something?"

The three soldiers' eyes widened as Chad had spoken perfect Japanese. "You…you can speak Japanese?" Itami asked surprised.

"I can speak many languages, such as English, Greek, Latin, Hebrew Italian, French, German, Hawaiian, Russian, Chinese, Arabic, Spanish, Irish, Japanese, African and so on. Comes pretty handy on vacation trips." Chad mused. "And recently I can speak the language in this backwater world too."

"I-I see." Itami said, still surprised by this. "Anyway, my name is Lieutenant Yoji Itami of the JSDF. This is Sergeant Kuribayashi and Sergeant Kurokawa."

"I'm Chad Walker. This is my friend Ezekiel Riddick. Another friend of ours should be arriving soon." Chad introduced himself. Then he and Zeke retracted their helmets, revealing their faces. The soldiers were surprised to see that they were human…or appeared human at least.

Rory than approached them. She had an interesting gleam in her eyes as she shifted between Chad and Zeke. "I never sensed such divine aura before. Are you apostles? Which god do you serve?" Rory asked as she scanned the two up and down.

Zeke and Chad shared a look. "We're not apostles. I'm a demigod though and Zeke is…special." Chad answered. "We actually came through a gate."

Itami blinked. "A gate? We did too." He said. Than an idea popped into his mind. "Hey, why not come back to our base."

That made the two JSDF female soldiers look at the lieutenant in surprise. Kuribayashi grabbed Itami by the sleeve and pulled him over. "Lieutenant! What are you doing? We can't just invite two strangers to the base. We're already going to be in trouble bringing the refugees." Shino hissed.

Waving a hand, Itami replied, "C'mon, Shino. What harm can it do? They did save us from the Flame Dragon, so they can't be all that bad. Also, we can learn more about them. If they really did come through another gate, we might have a common goal."

Meanwhile, Zeke and Chad were talking. "What do you think, Chad? Should we take his offer?"

"Percy was planning to scout out the other gate anyway. Might as well get a closer look. Besides, even if they even try to capture us, we can always shoot our way out. From what I've seen so far, these guys are 21st century with equipment of the same era." Chad explained.

Chad's eyes blinked when he realized that Lelei was looking at them curiously. "What do you want? Shoo!" Chad ordered, making Lelei back away surprised.

"So, do you want to come with us?" Itami asked as he, Shino and Mari approached them.

"Oh yes! Won't you come!" Rory pleaded while putting on pleading face. That just made Chad and Zeke feel disturbed.

Eventually, Chad shrugged. "Eh, what the Hades. We'll come." He said.

Rory squealed and hugged Zeke and Chad, surprising the two and making them feel uncomfortable. "This is great! I'm sure we'll all get along just fine." She exclaimed.

It was at that moment Thea had arrived with the Trireme. The JSDF and villagers all watched with shock and awe as the aircraft hovered over the Flame Dragon's corpse. It then released a large net over the body before reeling it upwards. Thea popped her head out of the window. "One dead dragon, netted up and ready to go!" She declared.

"Awesome work, Thea! But we'll be taking it somewhere else!" Chad said before looking back at a shell shocked Itami. "Now then! Take us to your leader! Damn, I always wanted to say that."

 **And there we go! Again, sorry it took so long. Be sure to leave a review!  
**

 **Vehicles mentioned so far in the story:**

 **Land** :

 **Armadillo** : Infantry Mobility Vehicles that the Olympian army uses to perform patrols, reconnaissance and security. Their metal plating is equipped to withstand strong impacts and projectiles. The vehicle is normally equipped with either a mounted machine gun or grenade launcher that can be remotely operated.

 **Badger** : The Olympian's Light Utility Vehicles that is useful for fast moving all-terrain mobility quick assaults and recon. Normally equipped with a machine gun, grenade launcher or high-powered shotgun that can take down armored infantry and even damage light armored vehicles.

 **Sky:**

 **Kestrel:** A VTOL transport dropship that deploys troops to the battlefield. It is equipped with gatling guns and missiles to clear out enemies before it can land. It can be altered to instead deploy a single ground vehicle instead of troops and can have stealth drives placed in.

 **Trireme** : An aircraft that serves as a forward command aerial platform and special operations airship. It is meant to carry three squads of infantry and light vehicles into battle. Can also serve for long distance recon and is equipped with rocket launchers, machine guns and cannons. It is popular to be used for long-term quests and can be customized, with an already existing infirmary and bunk beds.

 **Assault Drop Pods** : Drop pods that are used for either escaping, fast strikes and/or infiltration into hostile territory. Their small size makes it easy for them to slip past defenses. Sometimes they can be equipped with light armaments to eliminate nearby hostiles, so the occupants can disembark safely.

 **Griffin** : Multirole Combat Aircraft Strike Fighter of the Olympian forces and their strongest aircraft. Is also a VTOL, allowing it to dominate nearly any aerial battles.

 **Raider** : Aerial mechs that can transform between jetfighters and mechs in a minute. When transformed, the laser rotary cannons and rocket launchers are on the underside of the wings. When in mech mode, the cannons become arms with four-fingered prong claws, while the rocket launchers are situated on the shoulders over the wings, allowing them to fire and used in close range. They can release short bursts propulsion to jump over obstacles or be used for maneuvers.

 **Unique Weapons:**

 **Oblivion** : Chad's primary weapons. It can change from a navy black colored handle double-edge longsword to a selective-fire assault rifle. It can only be wielded by Chad and will return to him if separated for a while.

 **Alpha and Omega** : A pair of katanas with blue handles and golden guards that can change into a pair of semi-automatic pistols. The blades can be infused with void energy, and the pistols can shoot void energy bullets.

 **Sentinels** : A pair of tonfas that Zeke wears. They can have spikes or blades on the tip and sides. The tonfas can also materialize as a pair of autocannons that can fire different types of shells, such as explosive and armor piercing. The modes that the cannons can switch to are shotguns, grenade launchers and miniguns. Furthermore, the weapons can be used as sidle-handle batons, emitting electricity.


	3. Alnus Hill

**Glad a lot of you are liking the story. Anyway, here is chapter 3 along with the introduction of more demigod vehicles and demigods. Be sure to review!**

 **(Fort Olympus)**

Percy Jackson, wearing Legion armor with sea-green trims, was overlooking several Piranha and Sawfish ships patrolling the waters around the recently built harbor of Fort Olympus, Pelicans assisting them from above. An Orca carrier had just arrived too, the massive ship overshadowing the other naval vessels present. Above him, the sound of Dragonflies kept the skies clear and an eye on the ground ahead. Automatic crossbows machine guns, Ballistae, Scorpios, Guardians, Razorbacks, Longbows and Slingshots were prepped and ready to repel any invasion force. Meanwhile, Hornets were on landing pads, prepped at a moment notice if troops had to be transported quickly. Fort Olympus was now heavily fortified. On the other side of the gate were reinforcements ready to assist. As well as a detachment guarding that side in case of a tactical retreat. However, after seeing the capabilities of these Saderans, it was not likely. Even if these Falmart Gods or their Apostles were to take part, Percy was confident they would hold.

And speaking of Gods, Percy had taken Chad's suggestion and approached the Olympians about having Artemis's Hunters help. Seeing the tactic behind having the immortal females help with disorganizing the enemy forces and helping refugees, the virgin Goddess had Thalia take them. It also let them test out their new Luna Armor. It was like the Legion Armor, except lighter and more focused on mobility and stealth combat. They also had energy bows that could fire energy arrows that caused the same, if not more, damage then their usual arrows.

Regarding this world's inhabitants, the former slaves were beginning to adjust to their new freedom. The majority of them were demi-humans such as elves, dwarves or beastoids. Others were humans that had been sold into slavery or were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. There were no signs of discrimination among them either, the horrible life of slavery they had gone through removed any prejudice between the refugees. Homes had been built for them and the children were placed under the care of the older members and demigods. The Warrior-Bunny, Tyuule, had become the unofficial leader and had been quite helpful in supplying the Olympians information regarding the forces of this world. She had shown an obvious hatred towards the Empire and also would ask the demigods questions too, particularly about Chad Walker.

It was still quite a surprise for Percy, and that was saying something since he's seen nearly everything. He still couldn't get around about a gate appearing out of nowhere, releasing people from another world and attacking Mu. Percy hadn't been at the time, but the invaders had managed to march quite a fair distance to the walls that protected the cities before being utterly pushed back. There were, however, reports that several of their people had been taken, so they were expedition force's the primary concern. Finding the ones responsible for the attack and bringing them in was also high up in the to do list. Fortunately, Thalia and the Hunters were searching for information related to the missing demigods.

His musings were broken by a voice. "Uh, General Jackson." Percy sighed as he turned to face a soldier. Judging by his voice, he had to be young. A lot of the younger generations treated the veterans of the Second Titan and Giant Wars with respect. To be honest, Percy found it kind of annoying, but didn't want to sound harsh and knew they were just being polite.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"We've received a report from Chad Walker's team. They've made contact with people from the other gate." The soldier said, handing a data pad to Percy. "Also, our scouts spotted a pair of F-4EJ Phantom II, JSDF, flying nearby the base's outer perimeter. Our patrols chased them away."

The Son of Poseidon accepted it and read the report. According to Thea, Chad and Zeke had killed what the locals called a Flame Dragon. It wasn't as strong as the dragons they've faced but could still take a pounding from multiple small firearms. That was when they made contact with whom they identified as the JSDF, leading villagers when news of the Flame Dragon was learned. Also, one of the Apostles is with them: Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy. They were currently accompanying the JSDF back to Alnus. The fact that the JSDF also found their own base was unfortunate, it couldn't be helped. Malcom and Stephan already confirmed that even if the JSDF wanted to attack them, they wouldn't have the resources or firepower to take the fort.

"We can't do anything about those fighters that spotted us now. For now, we'll keep an eye out for any other flyers. Tell the patrols not to shoot them down but chase them away. Lethal force only if they fire first. As for Chad's team, tell them not to give too much information but try and learn the situation with these JSDF." Percy ordered. "I want them to also try and learn what they can about this Rory and the gods here. Knowing Chad, he'll find out a way."

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir. Also, one of the prisoners wished to speak with you. His says his name is Count Formal. He wants to make a deal."

Percy was surprised. So far, the imprisoned nobles had been acting rude and disrespectful. It was the first time one of them asked for an audience. It could prove useful if Percy was able to get some information from him. "Okay, I'll be there shortly. Make sure the guards remain alert in case he or the other prisoners try to pull something."

"Sir!" Replied the soldier hurried off to relay the order. Percy sighed before looking back out at the sea. As always, watching the water the son of Poseidon felt at ease, second now when spending time with his family. He had a feeling he would need some relaxation for the coming future.

 **(Elsewhere in Falmart)**

During the time the two expeditionary forces failed, and the twenty-one allied kingdoms were crushed, many things were going on in the background. Mostly it was politicians and military commanders blaming each other for the crisis they were in, for the two forces invading their world, as well as the scramble they were making to rebuild their military power. But as this was going on, a young woman with burgundy hair was concerned with the state of affairs. She was Pina Co Lada, princess of the Empire, tenth in line to the throne, and leader of the Rose Order of Knights. Confronting her father with these troubles, he had set her off to learn what she could of these new threats to the Empire. With her were few escorts.

After a few days of traveling, the group had arrived at a town, deciding to rest in an inn. Coincidentally, working there was a former villager of Coda Village. Thus, while having a bite to eat, they heard an interesting piece of news related to their objective.

"They killed an ancient flame dragon?!"

"You're joking!"

"Impossible!"

"Not even an army of trained soldiers, or elves and mages could slay a flame dragon!"

"Are you sure it was a flame dragon? It could've been a wyvern or some mix-breed."

These were some of the many statements from those in the bar as they listened the waitress's story.

Sitting at a table, Pina, along with her escorts, Hamilton, Norma and Grey, listened to these in silent contemplation. Pina frowned; while she was glad a threat to the people was gone, it didn't help matters that the ones responsible for slaying it were enemies from the gate. "What do you think?" Pina asked the others.

The blonde hair chamberlain Norma grumbled under his breath about staying in a low-quality place, before replying. "We don't know which stories from these refugees are lies or true. However there does seem to be some truth concerning the flame dragon."

"I won't say I don't believe it." Hamilton said. "But I still find it impossible."

"But it is the truth noble knight" The bar maid answered who was one of the survivors of Coda village. "It was a Flame Dragon. I saw it with my own eyes."

Norma could only laugh at the absurdity of her claim. "Ha! You can't fool me waitress!"

Hamilton spoke this time, discreetly showing a silver Denari. "Don't mind him." said Hamilton. "I believe you. can you tell us more about these people?"

"Certainly, noble knight!" The waitress said happily, taking the Denari. "The first were men in green. They wore odd green cloth, wielded iron staves and horseless iron carriages. It was they who warned us about the Flame Dragon and helped us evacuate the village. It was several hours later when out of nowhere, the Flame Dragon came crashing down from the sky. Bloody and wounded, these two mask men clad in armor triumphed over it with ease! And then, this floating iron beast came down, twice the size of the Flame Dragon and had another person riding it." Explained the waitress. "A few of them were even women."

"What did the women look like?" Norma suddenly asked. Several men also appeared interested too.

The waitress scoffed. "Typical males." She muttered before going into detail of the women. The description of their beauty captivated the male patrons, irking her.

"The Masked People?" Pina muttered. It was clear that these were the same people that drove away her brother. She still remembered when Zorzal had returned to the capital with the remnants of his men. The first prince had tried to re-word the situation of his retreat, but it was obvious he had been beaten and forced to flee. Zorzal's reputation took a hit to that, not to mention his prize slave, the former Warrior Bunny Queen Tyuule, had been taken from him. But, seeing how just two of them were able to take down the fearsome Flame Dragon, Pina now knew that her brother was outmatched from the very beginning. As much as she wanted to investigate the Masked People at Planus Bay, Alnus Hill was much closer and thus she and her entourage would investigate there first. She just prayed that two invading forces had not joined sides.

 **(Alnus Hill)**

"W-who said you could bring them back?!" A major roared at Itami.

The lieutenant just looked sheepish. "Eh? Was I not supposed to?" Itami had the gall to ask, confused. In the background were the rest of Third Recon, the refugees and Chad's team. The latter were standing next to their ship a good several feet away from the others, the dragon's carcass already preserved.

After killing the dragon, Chad, Zeke and Thea had decided to go with the Third Recon in order to learn more about the JSDF. Also, in Chad's words, "We have nothing better to do." He also paid no heed to when the Japanese and Coda Villagers' shocked looks when they saw the Trireme hovering above the Flame Dragon, releasing a net to carry the corpse in. The son of Chaos did make sure to send word to Fort Olympus to let them know about the current situation.

Regarding the villagers, most of them went on separate paths, planning to stay with family or friends. Those that remained were the ones who had no such conveniences and thus stuck with the JSDF. Among them were Rory Mercury, the elf Tuka and Lelei and her master. Particularly those three girls had their own reasons. Tuka had nowhere else to go as her home had already been destroyed by the Flame Dragon. She was also curious about the JSDF and the demigods who had slew the dragon with such ease.

Lelei wanted to know more about these people's items. What gave them power that let them kill something like a dragon? Was it magic? If so, were these people mages? And yet she could feel a divine aura around them that was almost like an apostle. Especially that Chad person, he was obviously the strongest of the three as he gave off an aura that was far powerful, almost primordial in a way. When an opportunity came, she would approach them and ask the questions she so desperately wanted to know.

Rory Mercury was of a similar case. She wanted to know more about the JSDF, but her interests were more towards the Olympians. Their weapons, powers and not to mention their divine aura around them intrigued her. The exception of Zeke; Thea and Chad possessed an aura stronger than what Rory would feel from fellow apostles. It was almost like she was near actual gods. She just had to learn more about them and find out where they came from.

However, Team Havoc didn't really pay them any attention. Instead, they were more focus on how to cook the Flame Dragon and where to store any leftovers. They didn't even seem to mind the JSDF personnel watching them from a distance, where a few even took photos of them and the Trireme with their cameras and Iphones. Eventually, Itami approached the trio with a nervous expression. Not to far away was the disgruntled Major.

"So, um, looks like my superiors would like to have a word with you." The Lieutenant said sheepishly.

Chad shrugged. "Heh, figured they wanted to speak to outsiders with obviously advanced technology." He said to his friends.

Thea nodded. "Do you want me to handle it?"

"Nah, I got it. You and Zeke start getting the food ready." Chad told her as he followed Itami and the Major. They led the son of Chaos into their base where they eventually reached the general's office. Waiting for them was a man wearing glasses. He kind of reminded Chad of Hermes' children, though didn't seem like he'd be as fun as them though. This was First Lieutenant Yanagida Akira.

The lieutenant knocked on the door. "General Hazama, the guest is here." Yanagida said. A reply from the other end came in and Chad was escorted into the office seconds later. Inside was a middle-aged man with a mustache and wearing the JSDF uniform.

"Hello there. My name is Hazama Kochiro, Lieutenant General of the JSDF forces here in the Special Regions." The man said.

"Sup, names Chad Walker." Chad replied as he took a seat across from Hazama. "From the looks of this base, you lot must've been here for a while."

"Yes, we came here a few months ago in response to an attack on our soil." Hazama said as he sat down. He was being careful not to give too much information away, while at the same time try and learn what he could from Chad. A few hours ago, before the refugees had arrived with Third Recon, a pair of fighters had returned from patrol. The planes had several holes and scorch marks. According to the pilots, they had discovered a large fort about twenty miles away from Alnus hill, near the water. From the brief glimpse they were able to get, the fortress was way more advance then the JSDF. The pilots were forced to flee when three unusual fighters pursued them, firing what could only be identified as energy-based weapons. It was only when the pilots were five miles away from the fortress did their pursuers turn around, indicating that they were just chasing the JSDF away. And after hearing what Chad's team could do, it was clear that these people were far more dangerous than the inhabitants of the Special Regions.

What Hazama did not know was that Chad planted a virus designed by Stephan when he entered the base, using it to hack the JSDFs' files in order to learn what they knew. However, Chad had to keep up appearances since a fight here would be too troublesome for him and his friends to deal with. Besides, there was no point in causing unnecessary death.

Returning to the present. "Let me guess, the Empire?" Chad asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Kind of obvious, wasn't it?" Hazama asked with a chuckle.

"Same thing happened to us. Idiots came through the gate and started shouting stuff about conquering and enslavement and so on. We kicked their ass and sent them running. The higher ups were pretty angry this happened, and we got sent to kick their asses even more." Chad explained.

"I see" Hazama said as he looked at Chad carefully. "On another note, I'd like to thank you for killing that dragon. You saved the lives of several of my soldiers and those villagers too. I am grateful."

Chad shrugged. "Heh, it was attacking us, so we had to get rid of it. Not much trouble though, compared to the ones in our world, that thing wasn't so strong."

That made Hazama frown a little. After hearing what Chad had said so far, he and the army he came with might be superior to the JSDF present here. And according to the refugees, the Flame Dragon was on par with a natural calamity. Its mobility and toughness would make it hard for even the JSDF to handle without proper preparation. And yet this person, Chad, was claiming it was weak. Hazama would have to tread carefully here. "I see. Well, again my thanks. Might I ask what you and your friends intend to do now?" Hazama asked, being careful not to show his intentions.

"Well, we were assigned to patrol the land, learn what we can about the Empire, Deities and other forces of power here. If it is okay with you, we like to stay here a bit, cook up the Flame Dragon since it would be a waste of meat. Plus, we can work together as there are also other recons out there too. That way we can avoid any possible conflicts, which could cause…unfortunate _incidents_." Chad said the last part with a different tone as he looked at Hazama.

Hazama flinched a little. If this other force were indeed performing recon, then there was a chance of the JSDF squads running into them. The chances of a conflict happening were possible, so it was better to immediately contact the recon teams and informing them. Regarding Chad's interest in staying in the base for a while, there were positives and negatives in that. One of the positives was that it would give the JSDF more time to learn about the three and possibly gain some more information about their forces. At the same time, Chad and his team would be able to learn about their forces too. Still, this could form good relations with them as both the JSDF and them were after the same thing. It was risky, but Hazama figured it was a risk worth taking.

"I'll be sure to contact my teams. I hope you will do the same as well, Walker-san." Hazama said.

"Oh, don't worry. I already had Zeke let our commander know before we arrived here." Chad replied.

Nodding Hazama continued, "As for your other request, I can allow it. However, you will have to keep your…ship, away from the main section of our base. For security reasons, obviously. Also, I'll have to ask that you keep your weapons away when you walk around. Some of the soldiers might react a bit if they see three armed outsiders walking about."

"I understand. I'll have the Trireme out of the way while your folks work. As for our weapons, we can keep them store in the subspace packs on the back and thighs of our armors, so there's no need to worry about that." Chad explained. He did an example by putting his dual katanas into his armor's back, the weapons disappearing as they were slid into the pack.

Hazama looked surprised but managed to calm himself as he realized that these people were a lot more advanced than he thought. "Very well, that is acceptable. I will be sure to inform the rest of my men of this. Welcome to Alnus Base." Hazama said.

"Thanks! I'll let Zeke and Thea know too! Chao!" And with that, Chad warped out of the office, surprising Hazama once again. The General sighed. He would have to keep a close eye on them to make sure nothing bad happened. The situation with the refugees were delicate enough as it is. Speaking of which, "Well, since Third Recon was the one who brought them in, I'll have them act as their liaison." Hazama muttered to himself.

 **(The Next Day)**

After a long discussion with First Lieutenant, Third Recon would be responsible for caretaking of the refugees. That included translation, getting down names of each person and escorting the refugees should they need something. At the same time construction was being done to set up a housing unit for the refugees to live in. Trees were being cut down to make room for the building a fare distance away from the JSDF base. Chad and his friends would be staying in the Trireme.

Currently, Itami, Mari and Shino were sitting at a table, piles of paper stacked neatly. Around them were several of the refugees, including Lelei, Cato, Tuka and Rory, the latter was playing with the children. Also present were Zeke and Chad in their armor, who were merely there just to observe out of boredom. Zeke was smoking a cigar. Thea was back at the Trireme, preparing some of the meat of the flame dragon. Of course, the presence of the demigod and the immortal human earned them a few curious glances from the refugees and passing by JSDF personnel, not that they seemed to care.

One of the people was Lelei. She would stare at Chad and Zeke whenever she got the chance. There were just so many questions she had. Eventually she approached the two, ignoring the looks she got from the others. "Excuse me." Lelei said, getting Chad and Zeke's attention.

"Can we help you with something?" Asked Zeke as he took out his cigar.

Lelei cocked her head as she studied the two for a minute. Then, "Are you two mages?" She asked bluntly.

Chad and Zeke blinked, looked at one another and then back at Lelei. "No. Why would you think that?" Asked Chad.

"Then how were you able to take down the Flame Dragon?" Lelei asked as she looked at their armor.

The two looked at one another, debating if they should reveal. Eventually, it was Chad who answered. "It's because of skills and gear. That is all." Chad said.

The answer did not seem to satisfy Lelei. But before she could ask again, Rory spoke up. "Ara, isn't it because of your God's blessing?"

Leaving the children, the apostle walked up beside Lelei. She was giving Chad and Zeke a calculating gaze. "I can smell divine aura coming from you two. Much similar to my god, Emrory." Rory explained.

In response, Chad chopped Rory on the head. "Ouch!" The gothic dressed girl cried.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you that its rude to smell other people." Scolded Chad. "And anyway, the reason why I have a divine aura is because I'm a demigod. Zeke here is a mortal given immortality, like you."

"Eh, so you guys have gods in your world?" Itami asked from where he sat. By then, everyone nearby was listening, including Yanagida, who was hiding behind a corner. Hazama had ordered him to try and gather intel on the Olympians.

"Does that mean you're an apostle like Rory?" Lelei asked, said apostle rubbing her head.

Chad snorted, as if amused by the comparison. "Oh please. This girl is basically a mortal given divine power. That doesn't really make her a demigod. I'm a demigod because I was born from the union between a god and a mortal. Same with Thea." Chad explained.

That made a few people gasp. In the Special Regions, there had been no recordings of deities siring children with mortals. That is why they had Apostles, to carry out their will in the physical plain. For someone to claim to be an actual child of a god was completely new. That went double for the JSDF, the supernatural was non-existent in their world.

"That's impossible!" Rory yelled. "Gods cannot walk among mortals unless they possess somebody. Even then they cannot have children."

"Then your gods must be pretty weak if they can't even take on physical form." Was all Chad could say before Rory tried to slap him across the face for that comment. Keyword, _tried_ , as her hands simply phased through Chad. "There is no need to get physical." The Son of Chaos said.

"I don't think she heard ya, Chad. Looks more like she's confused why her hand went through you." Zeke said, noticing the confused expression on Rory's face. "Seems like the little mage is also lost too." He added as Lelei had a similar look of surprise and curiosity.

Chad blinked, realizing this was true and that everyone else who had been watching were also surprised. Deciding to explain, Chad said, "That's one of my abilities I inherited from my father, my godly parent. I also got abilities from my mom's side since she was a Legacy, a descendant of multiple gods."

"Does that mean its possible for one to have skills even if they do not have godly parent?" Lelei asked, ignoring Rory who kept trying to hit Chad. But like before, her fists kept phasing through his body.

"Pretty much, it really depends on the god your descendant from. Some cases the person can have an ability that is variant from their godly ancestor. In my case, my abilities mutated and merged into one ability with different effects. Watch." Chad said before grabbing the tip of Rory's halberd. There was a sudden shift in the object before Chad bent the weapon backwards, surprising many. "I can change the property of anything as well as alter its stability by erasing certain parts of what I touch. Right now, I made this halberd elastic, but it still retains its normal weight and mass." As if to prove it, Chad released the halberd, watching it bounce back and forth. Unfortunately, the force caused the flat end to hit Rory in the face, the impact knocking her out. "Oops"

Everyone blinked at the unconscious Rory. The refugees were all surprised of how easily Chad took down an apostle. The silence was broken when Thea came over. "Hey Chad, Zeke. I finished cooking the meat and put it into soup. If you want it while its still hot, better get moving." The daughter of Hestia said.

"Okay, be there in a sec!" Chad yelled back as he and Zeke started heading towards the Trireme. "If any of you kids want some soup, feel free to follow us. Thea always makes more than necessary." Chad said to the refugee children.

Eager to try out food made from the Flame Dragon, and also curious about these three, the children all ran happily after the two. Lelei also followed, sill wanting to learn more about these demigods. Tuka also followed out of curiosity. That just left Third Recon, the adult refugees and one still knocked Rory Mercury. Unbeknownst to the others, Chad discreetly took out a chip as he walked towards Trireme. As he passed by a tree, a cloaked demigod took the chip from Chad's hand. "It has everything on the JSDF base, forces and their world. Take it to Mr. Jackson to see and the Olympians." Chad ordered in a quiet voice. The demigod nodded before disappearing into the woods.

 **And there's chapter 3. Hoped you all enjoy this. Concerning Rory, I'm not trying to bash her or anything, I am just not particularly fond of her personality. Anyway, next chapter will be the battle of Italica. That, and I'm also thinking of trying some other Gate Crossover stories like Overlord, Starcraft, Doom, Star Wars, Transformers or Call of Duty. Besides that, leave a review!**

 **New Vehicles Mentioned:**

 **Sky:**

 **Hornet:** VTOL Light rotor-wing aerial fighter that are used to support ground forces in small places that larger aircrafts cannot reach, as well as attack enemy forces. It has a crew of four people, two to pilot it, and two more to man the mounted guns, and can carry up to six passengers. They are also used for extraction too.

 **Dragonfly:** Light Gunships, the Dragonfly is an attack helicopter. They have repulsion thrusters on both ends of the wings, allowing for increase speed and stability. They can be used for various purposes such as air assaults, ground attacks and support.

 **Pelicans** : Aircrafts designed to operate for long times over water and used for maritime patrols

 **Ocean:**

 **Orca:** Olympian Aircraft Carrier that can also support rotary crafts

 **Piranha** : Patrol Gunboats that are used to escort larger vessels and protect the harbors of Mu.

 **Sawfish** : Fast Attack Craft that are small, fast and agile, warships with strong offensive comptabilities

 **Land:**

 **Slingshot** : Mobile siege artillery guns. They levitate while moving but when stationed, they release anchor legs that keep them stable. They can be used to defend a position and provide bombardment support for allies.

 **Scorpio** : Small mounted gun turrets. They can be either machine guns or grenade launchers use against enemy infantry and non-armored vehicles

 **Ballistae** : Large mobile gun-turrets that are manned. They have autocannons or chain guns and are used to repel larger forces and armored vehicles on both ground and air. They can also be used as siege artillery for long distance bombardment

 **Longbow** : Self-propelled artillery vehicle designed to assist and defend from long range, and has a greater distance and mobility than the Onager as it is meant to be used against large numbers of infantries and vehicles.

 **Razorback** : Self-propelled anti-aircraft vehicle to repel enemy aerial forces. Armed with machine guns and rocket launchers, the Razorback is equipped with targeting system to lock on to fast moving targets.

 **Watcher** : Automatic sentry guns that can lock onto vehicles and infantry. Can be modified to serve as anti-air turrets

 **Demigod Abilities:**

 **Nothingness Manipulation** : Children of Chaos can control the void, though weaker then Chaos himself. With it, they can erase nearly anything, even conceptual targets, and harm deities. The void can also be used to make them intangible, invisible, imperceptible and reject reality to an extension. It can also be used as a form of teleportation, to warp in and out of the void to a new location.

 **Property and Stability Manipulation** : A part of his Legacy abilities, Chad can change the physical and chemical property of matter and alter the stability of various things of whatever he touches. Mainly, making substances susceptible to warping, bending or breaking or any layer/surface much harder without losing any mobility. Despite sounding formidable, it only works if Chad touches said target and knows its components.


	4. Off to Italica

**I am glad a lot of people are enjoying this story. This chapter will be the prologue to the battle of Italica. It will also be introducing new demigods. Won't that be nice? Anyway, leave a review. P.S. if you get confused with Chad's Property and Stability Manipulation, look them up at a website called Superpower.**

 **(Heaven, Realm of the Gods)**

With the exception of Hardy who resided in the Underworld, the other eleven gods of Falmart had gathered in their heavenly domain. Sitting at a large oval table, they were Emroy God of Darkness, War, Death, Violence and Insanity, Elange God of Knowledge and his twin sister Ral Goddess of Learning, Duncan God of Blacksmithing, Miritta Goddess of Fertility, Flare God of the Sun, Palapon God of Revenge, Wareharun Goddess of Trees and Flowers, Zufmuut God of Light and Order, Deldort God of Covenants, and Lunaryur God of Music. The council had been called by Zufmuut regarding the appearance of two gates.

"So, what has that fool Hardy done this time?" Emroy asked. He could always get amusement from the goddess in her constant attempts to make his apostle Rory her wife. Not that it would ever happen.

"You know quite well, Emroy. After all, many warriors have fallen in the past few weeks." Zufmuut said. "The two gates she has created have caused beings we have never seen before to arrive. But the main concern are the ones from the second gate!" The God of Order and Light exclaimed.

"You refer to the ones who have divine auras?" Deldort asked.

"I can understand Zufmuut's worries. Their aura is stronger than our apostles, yet weaker than ours." Miritta said.

"To be honest, I'm more curious about their weapons and armor. I've never seen ones such finely crafted." Duncan said as he rubbed his beard, giving a light-hearted chuckle.

"Their magic is indeed interesting." Added Ral, with Elange nodding in agreement.

Lunaryur shook his head at their carefree attitude. "Well we won't be finding out anytime soon. After they finished building their fortress, the entire place was cut off from us. We can't see anything in there."

His words were true. Something or someone was preventing the gods from looking into the fortress on Planus, unlike how they were able to spy on the fortress at Alnus. What the gods didn't know, was that it was combination of magic and the Olympian Gods' own divine protection. Despite Falmart being their territory, the Gate has allowed much of the Olympians' influence to leak through. In terms of power, the Greco-Roman deities were far stronger. However, that wasn't Zufmuut's primary concern.

"Lunaryur brings up a good point. However, the important matter is the one who noticed our presence." Zufmuut said, referring to Chad.

"You mean the one who sent that blonde prince running? And insulted you?" Emroy laughed as he recalled when Chad flipped the bird at Zufmuut when the gods were watching the Olympians. The God of War was eager to see what kind of battles these two armies would bring. Even if the demigod had embarrassed his apostle, Emroy shrugged it off.

"This is a serious matter, Emroy. For the briefest of moment, as I gazed upon him, I sensed the presence of the Creator." Zufmuut said. That made all the gods, especially the older ones, take on shocked and worried looks.

The 'Creator' as Zufmuut called him, was Chaos, the First Deity, First Ruler of the Cosmos and Primordial God of the Void. Also known as Ginnugagap, Isfet, Hundun and so on, was the one who created the universe. And he was the father of Chad Walker. Only the oldest of gods in Falmart knew very well how real the Creator was, and just how powerful he was too. When the younger gods ascended, they too learned about his existence. And though the Creator has not spoken to them in millions of years, they could still feel his presence around them, coming from beyond their world.

"Do you believe this is a sign that the Creator is displeased with our actions?" Palapon asked.

"I don't know." Zufmuut. "At best, the gate opening to where this demigod lives might have been completely by accident caused by Hardy's foolishness. In either case, we need to make contact with them and their gods. If they are capable of having children, then these deities can clearly take physical form, whereas we need to possess a mortal."

"And then they might eventually come to this world." Wareharun finished, earning a nod from Zufmuut.

"In that case, why not send an Apostle?" Flare suggested. "We'll have one go as a messenger for us and invite these other gods for a conference and clear up any misunderstanding to avoid hostilities."

Zufmuut rubbed his chin. That did make the most sense and was the most logical thing to do. "Very well, we shall convene later to decide on which apostle to send. In the meantime, let us summon Hardy to and hear her reasons."

 **(Alnus Base)**

It had been a fun night in Chad's opinion. The children all loved Thea's cooking of the Flame Dragon's meat and the daughter of Hestia got along well with them, playing with them afterwards. Like mother like daughter, Chad supposed. The son of Chaos also spent some time with the kids, performing various tricks like changing the hair color of some. A few even asked to keep their hair that way. Some of the older refugees eventually came over to try Thea's cooking, and found it even better than what the JSDF served them. A few were curious about the Trireme, but the Olympians were firm that they were not allowed to enter.

In the meantime, Lelei was busy asking Chad and Thea questions about their equipment, while her teacher was sharing some beers with Zeke. Tuka was also there, but the sole high elf seemed to sit at the edge, though she did interact with the others every now and then, keeping her eyes on Chad. As for Rory, the apostle had finally woken up. She wasn't angry with Chad but was a bit annoyed. Which is why she would sometimes try and hit Chad, only for her hand to phase through his body or for him to warp to another location. After the first few failures, Rory had given up and played with the children, however she would no doubt try again later.

Eventually Third Recon came. As the team who made contact with the demigods, they were the only JSDF soldiers that were familiar with the Olympians. And though they claimed that they wanted to mingle, which was true to an extent, Chad and the others could tell that they had been sent by their superiors to try and learn more about the Olympians. To be honest, the three didn't really mind and let them join. After all, anything the JSDF would learn would be insufficient. However, the Olympians would be learning much thanks to the bug Chad placed before.

"C'mon! Can't you let us inside for just a minute?" Itami pleaded as he tried to get Olympians to show them the inside of the Trireme. Part of it was to learn more about their technology, but the other was because of Itami's otaku nature. After all, the craft was basically something out of the manga the lieutenant would read. Unfortunately, Chad shook his head.

"No can do. It is off limits to all of you." Chad replied as he took a sip of coke. He'd always preferred soda over alcohol. "You can look at it but can't touch it."

"Fine…" Itami sighed and slumped onto a log. Looking around he watched the rest of his team interact with the refugees and Olympians. Kuwahara had joined Zeke and Cato in their drinking. Thea was talking with Mari, having brushed off Kurata when the fellow otaku tried to ask about if the Olympians had cat girls.

It was Shino who asked the next question. "So, if you're a demigod, then who's your parent?" The busty sergeant asked.

Chad let out a belch before answering. "I'm the son of Chaos. Thea is the daughter of Hestia." Chad answered.

That made Mari perk. "Hestia? If I recall, she's a part of the Greek mythology. Does that mean you're all Greek?" She asked.

"Not exactly. We're children from Greek deities, but that doesn't mean we're from Greece. A lot of us were born in America…it is very complicated. Plus, there are also Roman demigods too, born from the Roman counterparts." Chad explained before adding, "Of course, there are more legacies than demigods." In fact, demigods made up one-third of the population in the Coalition, the rest being legacies.

"Cool! Does that mean you guys have awesome superpowers?! Like laser beams or telekinesis or something?" Kurata excitedly asked.

Chad gave the man a wary look. "Someone has issues…" Chad muttered before explaining. "Well, as I said before, demigods and legacies inherit the abilities of their godly parents/ancestors. Of course, how they are used depends on our skills. Our second strongest is a Son of Poseidon." He added.

"Oh, then whose number one?" Rory asked. She had been listening in mostly to Chad's explanation of his worlds and their gods. As the Apostle of the God of War, she was curious who were the strongest among their warriors.

"Me" Chad said as he took a bite of meat.

Rory gave him a look. "Hmph. While I admit that your skills are impressive, they are subpar at best." She huffed, though those words were mostly out of what Chad did to her this afternoon.

"Actually, he's telling the truth." Thea said as she gave some dragon soup to the children. "It's not only because of his prowess in battle, but how he uses his powers inherited from his father."

Rory pouted as Mari took on a thinking pose. "Now that you mention it, in Greek Mythology, Chaos is said to be the creator of…the…universe…" She said the last part slowly as realization came in.

The other JSDF members that were listening came to the same realization. Slowly, they looked at Chad, who was nonchalantly eating his meal before heading off to get some more. Rory herself, who had been listening, also froze as she heightened her senses to look at Chad's aura. Doing so allowed her to sense the deep void inside the demigod, force once feeling just how strong his divine aura was, even greater than hers, possibly even Emroys. Rory could hold the shudder as she realized the type of person, she was trying to pick a fight in. Both her and JSDF made sure to keep a better eye on the Olympians.

 **(With Olympian 7** **th** **Recon)**

Percy Jackson had sent out twenty, nine-manned recon squads, as well as a Satyr, to scout out the surrounding area and to gain more information. Among them was the 7th Recon, under the command of Gavin Yuri, the son of Apollo. Like many of the Sun God's children, Gavin had blue eyes, as well as dirty blonde hair. He was around average height with light tanned skin, a lean muscular build and some facial hair. He had his helmet off, replaced with a brown cowboy hat that was a gift from his mother.

Presently he was reading a holographic map of the current area that their probe had scanned beforehand. With him was Dylan Terence, a son of Hercules and SiC of the squad. He was taller than Gavin was, with dark skin, black hair formed into dreadlocks that reached his neck, and brown eyes with a muscular build befitting of his heritage, though wasn't too stocky.

The rest of the squad were resting in two tents, one for the men, the other for the women. Though the tents looked like they could only fit two or three people, the interior was much bigger, capable of holding up to ten people (A/N: Kind of like the tents from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire). Parked nearby, concealed through cloaking runes, were the Armadillo and Bulldog.

"We've just received orders to head Itallica, which is only twenty miles from us. We should head out in the morning near afternoon." Gavin told Dylan in his British accent.

"Reason?" Asked Dylan.

"One of the nobles we caught is the lord of Itallica, which is a major trading point of the Saderan Empire. He's made a deal that in return for the safety of his people, he will cooperate us and serve as representative for us in this world. General Jackson also transmitted a leader meant for his daughter, signature included, to show evidence of his survival." Explained Gavin.

"Wait? His daughter is in charge now? How old is she?" Asked Dylan. Gavin ham showed the data that was sent. What he saw made the son of Hercules's eyes widen. "Fucking ten! Are you serious?! Who makes a ten-year old in charge of an entire town?!" Dylan exclaimed in shock.

"Don't look at me, mate. I'm not the one who made the bloody decision." Gavin commented as he put away the data pad. "We leave tomorrow morning. I'm having the security drone watch the perimeter. Intel suggests large amounts of bandit activity in the area from here to Italica."

 **(Next Day, Fort Alnus)**

The refugees had managed to settle in on just the first day of being in the JSDF base. Originally, the refugees were concerned of how they would repay the JSDF, with some of the young females fearing they would have to whore themselves to the soldiers. Cato, who was the unofficial leader of the refugees, approached the demigods about this. Chad surprised them by laughing at the notion, saying, "If that were to happen, I'm sure a lot of soldiers would be sent to jail."

He then suggested that they try earning some money to pay them back. It was from that Lelei got the idea of collecting the scales of the dead wyvern, as dragon scales were very profitable. Thus, Lelei and Cato went to go speak with the JSDF. The response they got back was shocking to say the least.

"What?!" Exclaimed Cato as he looked at Itami. "We can take as many as we want?! Really?!"

"Well yeah" Itami replied, not seeing the big deal. "I've already got confirmation from my superiors and all we've used them for so far is target practice. Besides, you'll be doing us a favor by cleaning them out."

Whether it was just dumb luck or the hand of the gods, the refugees had gained access to an incredible source of income. Immediately, they begun harvesting scales, claws and bones that were still mostly intact. What's more, the demigods let them take the scales of the Flame Dragon, saying that they had no need for 'flimsy material'. Wyvern scales would fetch a hefty price, but scales of the mythical Flame Dragon would make the refugees as rich as nobility. Unfortunately, the Olympians laid claim to those as they needed the money for the refugees they were caring for.

"Just one of these scales is worth one silver denari." said Lelei as she carefully analyzed the full worth of their current acquisition. "That's roughly estimated to seventeen denari to which just one is enough to cover you for five days. Putting all that together…"

"In other words, we're filthy rich." Rory summarized with a mischievous smile. The fact sent an unsettled feeling over the group at the realization of their new wealth.

"We've so far have finished processing two-hundred scales and three claws." Lelei continued. "I think we should entrust this to a large trader to sell it."

"And there are still many scales left." Added Cato, still processing how wealthy they had become. "Oh, I know! A friend of mine lives in Italica who we can entrust these scales too. But with such a long and possibly dangerous trip, perhaps we should ask the Men in Green if they can escort us there." It was hopeful thinking, but they decided to try anyway.

What they were not aware of was Chad spying on them from a fare distance. He heard everything about their plans to go to Italica. "The elder mage and his student are already heading over to ask the JSDF. What's our next move?" Chad asked a small hologram of Percy from his armband communicator.

" _One of our recon teams is heading there tomorrow. It's possible that they might meet up with the JSDF should they send people. I want you and one of the others to accompany them to Italica. We've worked a deal with the Count Formal that in return for releasing him and his men, Italica will be under our control. Try and avoid conflict. We still need to know if they're our Japan or possibly another world."_ Percy ordered.

"Got it. We'll try to make contact with them." Chad responded before ending the connection.

 **(Next Day)**

Everything had been prepared. After hearing the request from the refugees, Third Recon would be escorting Lelei, Tuka and Rory to Italica to trade in the scales. This also helped the JSDF gather more intelligence and form a good relationship with at least one of the local nobles in the Special Region. Also accompanying them were Thea and Chad, who wanted to also see Italica, though they withheld the information of regrouping with other Olympian forces. Zeke had volunteered to say behind and watch the Trireme but would be ready to assist if a situation arose.

Presently, the three Humvees were driving down the road an hour after leaving. "Are we there yet?" Chad asked.

"Not yet" Itami replied.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet"

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet"

"Are we there yet?"

"NOT YET!"

"…Are we there yet?"

"…Yes, we're there."

"LIAR!"

Shino snickered as Chad's tactics of annoying Itami were working. It felt satisfying seeing the slacker getting worked up and not blabbing on about his otaku stuff. The others just watched the exchange with neutrality, more focused on the road ahead. Soichiro was busy teaching Lelei about the compass as well as more about their language. Tuka took glances at both Chad and Thea, the latter listening to her armor's built in Ipod. Mari was going over her medical supplies. Rory was like Shino, also watching Chad bothering Itami with great amusement.

The show came to an end when Kurata spoke up. "Hey, Lieutenant. Are there supposed to be any other teams around here?"

"No, why?" Itami asked, glad to have an excuse to not listen to Chad's deliberate attempts to annoy him.

"Because I'm seeing what looks like vehicles up ahead." Kurata said.

Looking forward, Itami did indeed see two vehicles driving. However, they were not of any JSDF vehicles Itami recognized and were way to advanced to belong to them. Suddenly the vehicles began to slow down before coming to a halt. It didn't take long for Third Recon to reach them.

Hopping out of the bronze-golden Armadillo was Gavin. The son of Apollo's Legion armor reflecting the sunlight. He calmly made his way towards the Komatsu LAV. Itami saw this and was about to give an order when Chad warped out of the vehicle, with Thea exiting the normal way. The son of Chaos and son of Apollo laughed happily as they greeted each other.

"Gavin, my man! How ya been?" Chad asked.

"Been good, mate! Glad to see and Thea doing okay." Gavin replied as he shook hands with the daughter of Hestia.

The rest of the team came out to greet them. Along with Dylan was Gillian, the son of Hecate, who wore purple and green armor. Another was Jonah Porter, son of Bellona. He was of Hispanic origins, had shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes, tanned skin. His figure was muscular yet lean and though you couldn't see it with the armor on, had a scar going across his chest. After him was Fiore Rosanna, a daughter of Demeter. She was about average height, possessing brown eyes, fair skin and long straight black hair. Her figure was curvy and voluptuous though not ridiculously so like in animes. Next up was Kevin Duncan, son of Lupa, whose father was a hunter who had impressed Lupa when he tried to hunt her. Having been in the wilderness, Kevin had tanned skin a lean muscular build around average height, reddish brown hair styled in a small mohawk, some facial hair and silver eyes. And though his mouth was closed, he had fanged teeth. He wore necklace holding wolf's teeth around his neck.

Third to last was Zahra Norman, daughter of Janus. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, with most of the left side dyed blue, brown eyes, fair skin and lean curved figure around average height. Then there was the team medic, Albert Darius, son of Aeolus. He was around average, had short white hair, light blue eyes and a lean build. Behind him was Oscar Shanks, son of Asclepius. He was slightly taller than average height, had salt-pepper hair like his father and brownish-yellow eyes. Their Satyr member was Theodore Frond, an old friend of Chad Walker. He had fair skin, curly black hair, dark brown eyes and a bit of fuzz on his chin. Theodore wore what was called Eco Armor, brown-colored armor made for Satyrs so they could survive in numerous environments. The armor covered their entire upper body and extended downwards only to their knees.

The group of demigods conversed merrily with one another, ignoring the looks they were getting from Third Recon and the Special Region people. Rory herself was especially concerned, given that each one of the Demigods were radiating divine auras stronger than hers. And the one whom Chad called Jonah, his aura felt familiar to her god, Emroy. A coincidence? She would have to watch them carefully to find out.

Similarly, Lelei was also curious about these newcomers. Though she couldn't sense it as well as Rory, the young mage could also detect the divine aura around the demigods. However, her focus was more on Gillian, who gave off a powerful magical aura too. During her questions with Chad and Thea, Lelei had learned that they had a goddess of magic among their pantheon. Perhaps the dark-skinned man was a child of said goddess, was Lelei's theory, not knowing she was correct, and that Gillian also came from a family of magicians on his father's side.

After the friends finished catching up Chad decided that he and Thea would ride with 7th Team and both teams would head towards Italica together. The two hover vehicles went ahead while the wheeled JSDF vehicles followed behind. Some of Third Recon took photos of the Armadillo and Bulldog. Inside the former, Chad was speaking with Gavin. "I've measured the force, weapons and vehicles at the JSDF disposal. If by some chance we had to fight them, we would definitely win in all three areas. Looks like they're dealing with political stuff going on back home too." Chad explained.

"That's all well and good, but we still don't know if they're from the same Earth as us, though." Gavin said as he fiddled with his arm-mounted automatic crossbows.

"The Shintos have always been isolated, especially after World War 2. With the other threats on Mu and the Coalition, it would be unwise to send a team to investigate." Gavin added.

"In other words, our best bet is to cross the gate at Alnus Hill in order to learn more." Said Kevin from his spot at the wheel.

The coms suddenly came to life. _"Hey, Gavin. We're seeing smoke a few miles away. It's right where Italica is supposed to be."_ Reported Albert.

That got Gavin's attention as he popped his head out the Armadillo. Sure enough, black smoke could be seen heading into the sky. It was about two or three hours away from their current position. Turning around, Gavin saw that Third Recon was also aware of the stack of smoke. Bringing his head back in, Gavin looked at the other demigods. "Get yourselves ready people. We might have a fight on our hands." He ordered.

 **(Italica)**

Having removed her armor, Pina sighed as she collapsed on a comfortable-looking bed.

After the Empire's defeat as well as the fall of the twenty-one unified kingdoms, the state of the continent was in chaos. To maintain order and protect the Imperial capital, all soldiers were pulled back to defend it, thus leaving the outlining territories to fend for themselves. However, isolated towns had it worse. Areas that were not governed by nobles or protected by soldiers were immediately targeted by bandits and monsters.

The same was for Italica. Its count and most of its army had joined the defense of the Gate at Planus Bay and were most likely dead and/or captured. Inheriting the seat of leadership in Italica was the young Myui Formal. And while she had two older sisters, they were married to other houses and they would bicker over who should be Myui's guardian, thus only adding more problems that solutions.

As public safety worsened, things just kept going downhill. For the survivors from the battle of Alnus Hill became deserters and eventually bandits. Arriving in great numbers and armed with their looted equipment, the trade town was under siege. With only a few guards left and a handful of armed civilians, Italica's defenses were barely holding. That is when Pina and her small entourage had arrived. At first, the princess had thought that the enemies from the gates were the attackers, so she was surprised when she learned that it was bandits and deserters sieging the trade city. Despite this being her first official battle, Pina was trained in the art of war and thus did fairly well in holding back the bandits. After hours of fighting, they eventually did a tactical retreat, granting the city's brief respite.

Unfortunately, Pina knew better. The defenders had taken losses, the survivors were tired, and morale was low. The bandits still had the greater numbers, weapons and armor, and were clearly insane after whatever horror they witnessed. They did not care how many of them died, they were dead set on taking Italica and slaughtering all those inside.

"I don't know how much longer we will be able to hold out" Pina muttered to herself. Slowly sleep began to take over. "If reinforcements…do not arrive…we'll be…" Her words slipped off as she finally snoozed off.

Sometime afterwards, Pina was awoken by the feel of cold water. Spluttering, the Princess shot up and half glared at the Head Maid of Italica, Kaine, and Grey, the former holding an empty bucket. "I know I told you to pour water on to me, but I didn't think you actually do it." Pina muttered as she wringed her hair.

"Apologize, princess. But we have quite the situation on our hands right now. it's best you see for yourself." Grey said in a serious tone.

 **(Three Hours Later, Outside Italica)**

7th and 3rd Recon teams had finally arrived outside the city's wall. Having just survived a battle, the walls were a mess. Various signs of battle filled the area, weapons and broken ladders used by the bandits still scattered across the ground and bits of the wall were damaged.

Kevin hopped out of the Badger while Chad, Thea and Gavin exited the Armadillo. The son of Lupa placed a hand on the ground, examining the footprints and weapons. Then using his enhanced senses, sniffed the air. "I'd have to say over a thousand people were here during the siege. Bandits, hoping to plunder. Signs of organization in the footprints suggest former soldiers, deserters probably. Multiple armies and regions if the different types of weapons on the ground are any indication. Kevin reported.

"Do you think they might come back?" Gillian asked as he looked through his HUD for any signs of bandits.

"Probably. The city's walls are heavily damage, and judging by those guards up there, they're clearly militia. I suspect the bandits will return around midnight for a surprise attack." Explained Kevin.

"Mhm, in that case we'll have to see where things to develop from here. Kevin, stay back with the others and wait for orders. Chad, Thea and I will go ahead." Gavin said as the three Demigods headed towards the door. Ahead of them were Itami, Rory, Lelei and Tuka, carrying the wyvern scales.

On the other side of the wall, Pina was sweating on what to do. Having been woken up, she hurried towards the gate to see what was happening. In front of the gate were several odd metal carriages. Coming out of the golden-bronze ones were three people wearing odd-looking identical armor, though with different colors. Recalling the description given to the Empire by the surviving defenders from Planus Bay, these must be the 'Masked Men'. Coming out of the green carriages was a man dressed in another odd green clothing, clearly one of the 'Men in Green' from Alnus Hill. Following him was a mage, a high elf and worse of all, Rory Mercury.

"Your highness, what are your orders?" Gray, a seasoned knight and Pina's tutor, asked. He along with Hamilton and Norma had their grips on their swords, ready if a fight started.

The Princess chewed her bottom lip. There was the distinct possibility that these people might be aligned with the bandits. And even if they weren't, they were still technically enemies that the Empire was at war with. However, given the current situation and the morale of the militia and civilians, another fight was not something Pina wanted. Especially if the enemy had the feared Rory the Reaper on their side. Yet, this could also be an opportunity for her. If Pina could convince them to fight alongside them against the militia, not only could Italica be saved, but it would give her some insight on the Masked Men and Men in Greens' abilities.

Making her decision, Pina put up her best appearance, a large and relieved smile on her face. Following that she swung open the door. "You're finally here!" She exclaimed.

What followed next was the sound of something hitting the ground with a loud thump. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that the elf, mage, apostle and two of the Masked Men we're looking down at the ground in front of her. The third masked warrior in dark blue and black armor was shaking a little, with snickers coming out. Confused, Pina looked down and saw that the Man in Green lying on the ground face up. A bruise was forming on his head and he appeared out cold.

It took a moment, but soon realization came to Pina as a look of horror formed on her face. She moved her eyes between the downed man and the door she had opened. Without asking anyone in particular, she said, "W-was that my doing?"

The people standing before her all nodded in unison. While the last one merely let out a loud laugh.

 **The Third Recon and Seventh Recon have arrived at Italica and have met Princess Pina. Next chapter will be the battle of Italica where everyone, Special Regions and JSDF, see the superiority of the Olympians. Be sure to review.**

 **P.S. I apologize for how long it took. I've been busy with other stories, picking classes for my next semester, doctor appointments, and dealing with a rental car I was driving getting damaged because of an idiot trying to move in front of me in bumper-to-bumper traffic.**

Seventh Olympus Recon Team

Gavin Yuri: Son of Apollo (Leader)

Dylan Terence: Son of Hercules (Second Leader)

Jonah Porter: Son of Bellona

Gillian Obi: Son of Hecate

Fiore Rosanna: Daughter of Demeter

Kevin Duncan: Son of Lupa

Zahra Norman: Daughter of Janus

Albert Darius: Son of Aeolus

Oscar Shanks: Son of Asclepius

Theodore Frond: Satyr


	5. Battle of Italica

**The battle of Italica begins! And the JSDF and Special Region will see the power of the Olympians! Please enjoy and review!**

 **(Italica)**

Itami managed to regain consciousness quickly. Rubbing his face, he muttered, "Owie" as he got up. He looked around, taking note of Chad who was trying to calm himself. "What happened?" Itami asked.

"You got hit in the face by a door opened by an overly excited woman." Gavin replied plainly. "Plus, your radio is making noise."

True enough, voices could be heard coming from the radio attached to Itami's vest. Scrambling to grab it, Itami responded. "Hello? Kuwabara?"

"Lieutenant are you okay? I was getting worried." The Sergeant Major said.

"I'm fine. Just passed out for a moment." Replied Itami.

The older man sighed. "If you'd taken any longer to respond, we would've burst in to rescue you."

Itami shuddered. It wouldn't have been good if conflict had occurred. Causalities, both soldiers and civilians would've been results. Kuwabara probably knew that and was why he held back the order for so long. As he was speaking to the sergeant major, the demigods took this time to examine the interior of the town.

There were few soldiers here, including the girl who knocked out Itami and another girl wearing the same armor. Most likely a militia force and a small one at that. The rest were just townsfolk armed with daggers, swords, shields, bows, clubs, pitchforks and any other object they could find to use as weapons. A few wore light armor that have clearly seen better days. All this showed that this was a force who were quickly gathered by the desperate desire of survival against the overwhelming number of the bandits.

"Hmm, well it appears we came here at an interesting time." Gavin noted before looking at the redhead. "So, you mind telling us what is going on here?" He asked.

"Insolent fools!" The other woman, a brunette, shouted. Getting in between the redhead and them, she declared. "This is an affront to the third Imperial Princess Pina co Lada!"

Everyone who had just arrived were surprised to learn that the redhead was a princess. However, Chad began to laugh hysterically, startling everyone except for the demigods. The reason being was that the princess had the same name as a drink. "Hahahaha! Oh man, oh that is hilarious! Her name…this is just too much! I am _so_ glad I came here with this idiot!" Chad declared, the 'idiot' being Itami.

Pina just looked confused as did the rest of the Special Region people. Gavin merely sighed in annoyance while Thea face palmed. "Sorry about that, Ms. He'll cool down in a few secs. Meanwhile, mind telling us what's the bloody hell is going on?" Gavin asked as Chad started to calm down.

 **(Formal Manor)**

A few minutes later, the group consisting of Itami, Chad, Rory, Gavin, Thea, Shino, Gillian, Lelei, Tuka and Tomita were escorted through the Italica Mansion by Pina and Hamilton to meet the countess. As they walked, Pina explained the current situation. After most of Italica's forces were sent to reinforce Planus Bay along with Count Formal, the lack of security in the lands led to an increase in crime and banditry. Presently, the town was besieged by a large army of bandits, their ranks swelled with survivors from the Allied Army that had been wiped out at Alnus Hill.

"So, in a way, this is the JSDF's fault." Chad chirped, only to get an elbow to the side by Thea. They and Gavin had their helmets retracted thus one could see the annoy look on Hestia's daughter's face. Still, there were truth in his words as the three members of said army looked sheepish and ashamed.

They soon approached a large fancy door. "Beyond here lies the current ruler of Italica and Countess of Formal, Myui." Pina said as she opened the door. Doing so revealed a little girl with orange hair sitting atop of an ornate chair, dressed in a pink dress she looked at them with blue eyes that held childlike innocence.

"I believe the countess turns eleven this year." Lelei commented.

"Yeah, General Jackson was told the same thing by her father." Gavin added, saying it out loud.

That caught the attention of the JSDF, the Princess and her entourage, and more importantly Myui and the Head Maid. "E-excuse me! Did you say my father?!" The young Countess asked, her voice filled with fear and hope.

Taking this as his cue, Gavin walked up to the countess, passing Pina. Taking an envelope out, the son of Apollo presented it to Kaine. The head maid took it, noticing the Formal emblem on the envelope before handing it over to Myui.

Said girl swiftly tore the envelope before looking the letter inside, recognizing her father's handwriting. Reading it out loud she said, "My father and over two hundred of our soldiers are currently being held at Planus Bay, known as Fort Olympus. They have not been harmed and are treated well. In return for their safe release, Italica must secede from the Empire and join the Olympians as a protectorate."

Myui looked at the Head Maid and then at Gavin, tears in her eyes. "You'll release my father? Alive and unharmed?" She asked, almost unable to believe it.

"Yes, but only if you comply with our conditions. Though your family will still leading Italica, so long as your laws are fine with us. Military matters will be dealt with by us. There are some other things, but we will deal with that later." Gavin replied.

Myui looked at the Head Maid, Pina and then her father's letter. Then she looked at Gavin. "Very well, I hereby surrender the city of Italica and all its holdings to Olympus."

Pina cursed in her head. What was originally her intention to gain the enemies' help and acquire information about their forces turned to the Empire losing one of the most military and economically important cities. And there was nothing she could do about it. As for the JSDF, they just watched from the side while this occurred. They were a bit nervous of what would happen but were in no position to argue. After all, this was between Italica and the Olympians.

"Thank you, countess. Now that you have agreed to your terms, we shall be more than happy to help defend the city and its inhabitants. For that to happen, I must formally request you turn over command of the defenses to us." Gavin said. The Countess easily granted that request, much to Pina's ire. "Great. Now before I begin, where does the JSDF stand on the fate of this town?" Asked Gavin.

The three JSDF soldiers looked at one another. Then Itami turned towards Gavin. "Well, we won't be able to sell the scales if the city is gone. So, I guess we'll be lending our assistance too." The Lieutenant declared.

"Excellent, then let's get to planning." Gavin said. He then looked at the son of Hecate. "Obi, mind giving us a hand here?"

Gillian nodded as he stepped forward. Clapping his hands together, he then spread them out before doing a circular movement with them. As he did, a trail of magical energy followed behind them, getting everyone besides the Olympians to openly gape. Once the circle was complete Gillian placed it on the ground and allowed it to spread out. As it did, anyone who it passed felt something prick against their skin. Minute later a holographic image of the town appeared in the middle of the room, right over the table. "There, I placed a barrier around the town. We now have a miniature model of present-time Italica and where everyone is." Gillian explained. "I also put up a detection spell too. We will get a mental warning if any bandits enter about a mile away from the walls."

No one said anything. They were still too stunned of what they just witnessed. For the JSDF, it was the first actual usage of magic they had ever seen before. To Itami, it was something straight out of some of the manga he would read. Concerning the Special Region residents, magic on such a scale that it could cover an entire town had never been seen before. Furthermore, mages had to chant in order to cast spells, which took a while and why they were not used in the Imperial Army. Not even Rory, who had lived for over 900 years, could claim she had seen such magic. Lelei had to control herself from running around the holographic field to analyze it, or from asking Gillian how he did it.

"Now then, let us see how we can bring some hurt onto these bandits." Gillian said as he and the others began examining the image.

 **(One Hour Later, Fort Olympus)**

Much had change since Chad and the Recon teams had taken off. Not so much as reinforcements and additions to the base and harbor, but rather refugees. Word spread that many slaves had been freed and were under the care of the Olympians. And as the Imperial Army had suffered major losses fighting against two superior forces, much of the remaining soldiers had been recalled too protect the capital. As such, many places where slaves were located suffered revolts as their prisoners broke free and fled towards Planus Bay, hoping to be given sanctuary.

Their prayers were answered. Percy Jackson was fine with welcoming them, though Cyclops and Hephaestus/Vulcan children were working steadily to build basic homes for these newcomers. And it wasn't just escaped slaves, but villagers who either came on their own or escorted by recon teams. Many of these villagers had suffered of having their homes and lands destroyed by Imperial soldiers on orders of Molt's scorch earth policy, or from bandit attacks. Like the escaped slaves, these people too were allowed in. As a former ruler and familiar with matters of governing and organizing, Tyuule was made the leader of this small community of outcasts. She had shown to be greatly devoted towards the Olympians, both for freeing her from Zorzal's clutches and for her own desire to see the Empire burned.

Meanwhile inside HQ, Commander Percy was speaking with Stephan about his recent discoveries of the gate. "From our studies, the actual 'gate' is a vortex distorting space and time, thus the connection between worlds. The structure around it appears to act as a stabilizing agent of some kind, keeping it in a single form. It was probably constructed by the Empire for their invasion force to enter. We're still conducting tests whether prolong opening will have any negative effects or not." Stephan explained.

"Fine, have your team continue studying it, let me know if you make any unusual discoveries. Also, send your report to Mu and let them know." Percy ordered.

Suddenly the door to his office was slammed open. A Travis Stoll came rushing in. "Percy, we just got word from Gavin Yuri! They've made contact with Italica's leaders who have seceded from the Empire to us as per our agreement. However, they report that a large army of bandits are besieging the city and are requesting aid."

Percy immediately shifted his attention from Stephan to Travis. "Which group is ready to move?" He asked.

"We can have the 5th Battalion ready to move in half an hour. Clarisse and Patrick Kowalski are ready to command them." Travis replied. "Also, they regrouped with Walker and Amber, as well as members of the JSDF from Alnus Hill, plus a local mage, an elf and one of those Apostles. Zeke will be arriving on Trireme to assist too."

"Then see to it. I want Italica secured before it falls. Tell Gavin to protect the town at all costs." Percy ordered.

The order given and the forces of Olympus were preparing to mobilize. Soldiers grabbed their armor, weapons and gear as they joined up with their assign teams. Once that was done, they quickly boarded the Dragonflies, Hornets and Biremes. Once everyone was aboard, the aircrafts began starting up their propulsion thrusters. At the lead Bireme was Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and a commander of the Coalition forces. With her were Patrick Kowalski and Arthur Monroe, the former a legacy of Notus and Boreas and the latter a child of Ares like Clarisse. Patrick was a young man of average height with fair skin, short white hair and purple eyes. While Arthur had a lean muscular build, average height, Caucasian skin, multiple scars, brown hair and brown eyes. Clarisse's Legion Armor had a small waist-length cape from my drakon scales hanging from the shoulders.

"We've got the greenlight! Take off!" Clarisse ordered through the comm.

Upon her order, all the crafts lifted into the sky. From the recently built houses, the former slaves and refugees came outside and watched as the battalion took to the air. Tyuule and the rest of them all looked at in awe, amazed at these 'metal creatures' under the Olympians' command. The rotorcrafts soon closed in their blades as the thrusters kept them afloat. The Hornets and Dragonflies then shifted into their jet modes so that they were now propelling forward alongside the Biremes (A/N: It is kind of like what Vortex does in Fall of Cybertron). Once the preparations were done, the unit took off towards Italica.

 **(That night, Italica South Gate)**

After taking over command from Pina, and studying the layout of Italica, Gavin and Chad deduced that the bandits would try a night attack, as the city's defenders would still be exhausted from the afternoon battle. The most obvious part they would attack would be the East Gate. When Pina questioned why that area and not the South Gate, which had taken the brunt of the recent attack, Chad explained that defenders were more vulnerable when they felt the safest. Many of the bandits were ex-soldiers and were knowledgeable enough in warfare to know this. Still, Gavin admitted that the bandits might send a force to attack that side, and thus Third Recon, Rory, Lelei and Tuka were sent to support. Itami had also contacted Alnus Base and that reinforcements would arrive around dawn. Gavin had done the same thing but said that Olympian forces would be here within one hour, way before the JSDF would arrive. Chad also told Zeke about the situation and he would be arriving around the same time.

"Now remember" Dylan said as he spoke to Itami, the rest of Third Recon, Rory, Tuka and Lelei. "According to our information, there are a total of 600 bandits. We believe that a hundred of them will be dispatched here to attack, while the main force strikes the east gate. Remember. A. Hundred. Bandits. Attack. This. Gate." He said the last part slowly, looking at Itami.

"Is it necessary to talk like that?" Asked Itami, a bit annoyed.

Dylan shrugged. "Sorry, but you look like one of those idiots who never focus on something unless they are related to some dumb hobby of yours." The demigod said.

"He has a point, Lieutenant. You're pretty much unenthusiastic about anything that isn't anime, manga or whatever." Kuwahara commented, earning nods from the rest of the team.

"Hey!" Itami cried.

"Anyway, now that is done, I shall be rejoining the others." Dylan said as he turned around, only to be stopped by Rory who was giving him an inquisitive look. "Can I help you with something?" The son of Hercules asked.

"Why did you agree?" Rory asked suddenly. The question was obviously directed to the demigod, so she probably had asked the JSDF already.

"Agree with what?" Dylan asked back.

"Why did you agree to help the princess of an empire that you're at war with?" Rory clarified standing directly in front of him.

Seeing how she wouldn't budge, Dylan answered. "First off, we're helping the people of Italica, who are just victims of the empire's stupidity and greed. We promised to aid them in return for defecting to our side. That's the reason." He noticed the frown on Rory's face. "What? Not good enough answer?"

Rory shook her head. "The god I serve, Emroy, is the god of war. The act of taking lives is not a sin to him. But that makes your motives very important. Lies and deception taint the soul." She explained.

Dylan just blinked at her a few times. Finally, he said, "Well, that's the most bullshit thing I ever heard all day."

"W-what?" Stuttered Rory. Never in her life has anyone said that to her.

"Girl I don't know what goes on inside the heads of you and your boss but lies and deception are some of the main factors of war. How do you suppose a lot of battles are won? Honesty and truth? Complete ridiculous. Besides, I don't pray to your god so why should I give two shits of what he thinks." Dylan said before pulling out his trademark minigun, which was easy for him to lift with his super strength. Everyone was surprised by the weapon though Shino was drooling at the sight. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to join the rest. Good killing!" And with that Dylan took off, leaving a shell-shocked Rory behind.

 **(Italica East Gate)**

"This side was the least damaged during the bandits' assault. Plus, there are a large number of defenders here, including us." Chad mused as he drummed his fingers against a block of stone that made up the eastern wall of Italica. "Definitely where the bandits will attack next."

Meanwhile, the Italica defenders were preparing for the next attack. Sentries were placed on the walls, and torches were light everywhere except for the East and South Gates. Neither the Olympians nor the JSDF needed them since they could already see thanks to their advanced equipment. Norma was at the East Gate with the Olympians. He adjusted his sword while taking glances at the demigods. Said people had finished setting up claymores around the field. These claymores were filled with Greek Fire that when set off, would burn anyone or anything near it.

The Rose Order Knight still felt uncomfortable about all this, just handing command over to these outsiders. However, the people of Italica were relieved of having such power warriors with them. The fact that their beloved Count was still alive was a morale boost for the weary defenders, along with that help was coming. Norma was glad that they would be able to see this through, but still upset that the Empire would be losing a key city in the aftermath.

"What about our reinforcements? Can we expect them to be here soon?" Thea asked Chad.

"About an hour or so. I also asked them to play a certain song for when they arrive." Chad replied cheerily. Thea just rolled her eyes.

Gavin adjusted the built-in binoculars in his helmet. Zooming in, he could see over 600 bandits marching forward. "They're coming, about three miles away." Gavin reported to his team. He ignored the confused look from Norma since the knight couldn't see anything in the dark.

Chad nodded. "Shouldn't be too hard to hold them back. Gillian, you sense anything?"

The son of Hecate closed his eyes, focusing on any magical energies nearby. Gillian then looked at the others. "I am feeling a magic user among them but cannot pinpoint where they are among the bandits."

"Threat level?" Asked Chad.

"Minimal. But I recommend we should try to capture them alive." Gillian said.

"In the meantime, let's give these bastards an Olympian greeting." Gavin said as he took out a detonator. He zoomed in as he waited for a good number of the bandits to walk over a certain spot. The location was where the claymores had been buried. Once plenty of the invaders were in position, Gavin pressed the button. "Here comes the light show."

"Ha, ha! Ka-boom." Chad said.

Seconds later the night was light up as the claymores exploded. Pillars of flames flew upwards into the sky. Mixed into the flames were shrapnel that latched out and struck any bandits nearby that weren't burnt to death by the flames. Those that weren't killed immediately screamed in pain as the flames burned their armor and skin. The explosions surprised everyone but the Olympians.

"Now! Open fire while they're disoriented!" Gavin shouted as he pulled out his dual firearms, a pair of mini crossbows/pistols. Shifting to the crossbow form, the son of Apollo charged them up and fired, easily piercing several bandits through the heads. Dylan, who had arrived, joined in as he fired his minigun, easily holding the large weapon as its bullets tore through the bandits' shields and armor. Norma was in shock, at both how quickly the demigods were gunning down the bandits but were not even flinching at their large numbers. What the knight didn't know was that the demigods were used to dealing with overwhelming odds.

The best way to describe the favored style of combat for demigods would be special ops. Basically, it would be a small group of elite soldiers against an army. The fact that at least three to five demigods, including satyrs, would go on quests was a prime example. When the battle of New York against the Titan Army and the Second Giant War, despite how hard they fought, the demigods' low numbers showed that being highly skilled did not always win a battle. And the Triumvirate Holdings proved that even modern objects and weapons could be devastating. Thus, when Mu was officially made the Demigods' new home, the introduction of science and technology mixed with their magic was introduced. Even then, at most, the Olympian's forces measured up to at least 1,000,000, excluding friendly monsters like Satyrs, Centaurs and Cyclops. And while that might seem like a large number, it couldn't compare to the near infinite forces of the monsters and other foes they faced.

To be honest, many of the vehicles, aircrafts and ships were mainly used for the defense of Mu against the large forces of invading monsters that were also showing signs of incorporating modern technology. When performing quests, it would be rare for the teams to requisition a tank. New models of Automatons were also heavily used as their many usages were obvious given the past. The expedition through the Gate into Falmart was the first offensive the Olympians had used their armory for.

Each demigod was during their own part. Theodore would easily snipe bandits from a distance with either his pistols or compact bow. Zahra would fire her sword-pistols into small portals, the shots appearing somewhere else and killing bandits where they would least suspect it. When the bandits had managed to put up ladders against the stone walls, Fiore and Theodore conjured roots and vines that either destroyed them or made them unusable. Anyone who managed to climb over were swiftly dealt with by Dylan with his spiked bat/minigun, Kevin with his dual fanged-daggers, Thea with her heated, blade-whip and Jonah with his DMR-Halberd. Albert manipulated the wind to stop the arrows fired by the bandits, knock them off their feet, or kick up dust to blind them, allowing the others to fire back. This allowed Gillian to conjured lightning bolts, which struck any unfortunate bandit dead on. For the defenders that got injured, they were tended to by Oscar, who delivered orders to others. Chad would wield his dual katanas/pistols, Alpha and Omega, and warp everywhere. He would slice or shoot a bandit before moving somewhere else. Sometimes he would change the properties of the shields and weapons, making them explode and killing their wielders. In short, they were holding the bandits back completely on their own. The townsfolk were little more than support.

Norma, who was watching this, let out a tsk sound. While he was relieved that the bandits were not able to get into the town, the fact that another power was the cause meant that Italica would definitely fall under the Olympians' control. Princess Pina had been hoping to avoid that and perhaps try to use the bandit attack as a way to weaken both the Olympian and JSDF personnel until reinforcements arrive, then use the survivors as hostages. However, it was clear that the Olympians were dominating the battlefield. Perhaps this is how three hundred of them were able to overwhelm the large force that was under Prince Zorzal.

As Norma managed to cut down another bandit, he saw several bandits, who had somehow managed to sneak by, head towards the main door. If they were able to open it, then the majority of the marauders would be able to walk in without trouble. "Stop them! They're-" Norma tried to shout, but was silenced when the bandit leader attacked him from behind, running his sword through the knight's back. The life left Norma swiftly as the Marauder leader held his body to the townsfolk and defenders.

"Their commander is dead! They have no hope now! Now we will have the revenge we-" The bandit leader began to yell hysterically, believing Norma's death would demoralize the defenders, even the Olympians. Unfortunately, he underestimated the demigods as, in an almost twist of irony, Chad quickly warped in front of him. Swinging both katanas downward, Chad decapitated the man. He then teleported towards the main door, touching the ground and liquifying it so that the bandits sink as if in quicksand, completely submerging them before turning the ground solid again. Then, altering the stability of the door, Chad reinforced it until it became strong enough to resist a tank shell.

The situation was already deteriorating for the bandits. And it only got worse when the Olympian reinforcements had arrived. "Commander La Rue, we've reached Italica!" A pilot said to the daughter of Ares.

"Okay, tell the pilots to get into formation and clean these bastards up. And put in that song Chad asked for. Might as well leave a good impression." Clarisse said.

A few seconds later, the Biremes' loudspeakers all began to release music, capturing the attention of everyone in Italica. It stared soft at first before going to loud so fast it felt like an explosion.

 **Disturbed: Indestructible**

 _Another mission_  
 _The powers have called me away_  
 _Another time_  
 _To carry the colors again_  
 _My motivation_  
 _An oath I've sworn to defend_  
 _To win the honor_  
 _Of coming back home again_  
 _No explanation_  
 _Will matter after we begin_  
 _Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried in me_  
 _My true vocation_  
 _And now my unfortunate friend_  
 _You will discover_  
 _A war you're unable to win_

The Dragonflies and Hornets immediately opened fire, firing laser bolts at the bandits on the ground. Seeing this, some bandits tried to defend themselves with their shields, while others fired arrows at the iron monsters. The results only ended with the shield and wielders being torn the shreds, and the arrows missing their targets or just bouncing off, the archers killed as well.

At the wall, some Demigods got off the Biremes and began assisting Seventh Recon. Armed with spear-rifles, blade-pistols and rotor shields, the reinforcements cut through the bandits like wheat. Try as they might, the invaders could not hold back against the Olympians were slowly being routed.

 _I'll have you know_  
 _That I've become_

 _Indestructible_  
 _Determination that is incorruptible_  
 _From the other side_  
 _A terror to behold_  
 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
 _Every broken enemy will know_  
 _That their opponent had to be invincible_  
 _Take a last look around while you're alive_  
 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

"Yeah! Now this is more like!" Chad cheered as he fired his pistols. The song was quite invigorating and was making the demigod even more hyper as he fell several bandits.

"Got to hand it to Chad." Dylan said as he sent three bandits flying with his bat. "He sure knows how to pick them."

" _Recon Seven, this is Two-Five. We're seeing at least a hundred bandits at the South Gate and small firearms. Should we assist?'_ A voice asked through the comms.

"Roger that. The firearms are probably from the JSDF. Lend them a hand, would ya." Gavin said as he shot down another marauder.

" _Copy that"_ The Bireme made a turn and did a direct path towards the southern gate. As it flew, the villagers and knights looked up in awe at the iron beast that had come to them in their time of need.

 **(South Gate)**

Before the battle had started, the bandits had decided to send over a hundred of their fellows to assault the South Gate. The plan was that in the event they would have too much trouble attacking the East Gate, this smaller group would be able to bypass the defenders at the already weakened part of the wall. However, they had not expected Third Recon to be there. Though their numbers were few, the JSDF soldiers, with the assistance of Rory, Lelei and Tuka, had managed to keep the marauders at bay for now.

That still didn't mean they were unbreachable. Some of the bandits had managed to breach the gate and were now flooding in, turning the battle into close quarters. Though Rory and Shino were taking them on easily, that didn't mean they were still safe yet. However, the situation changed when a pair of rockets struck the bandits, sending bits and gore everywhere. The explosion was then followed by music.

"Is that reinforcements?" Itami asked as he reloaded his rifle.

"Yeah" Tomita said, looking up and spotting the Bireme firing down on the bandits. "Just not the JSDF."

 _Another reason_  
 _Another cause for me to fight_  
 _Another fuse uncovered_  
 _Now, for me to light_  
 _My dedication_  
 _To all that I've sworn to protect_  
 _I carry out my orders_  
 _With not a regret_  
 _A declaration_  
 _Embedded deep under my skin_  
 _A permanent reminder_  
 _Of how we began_  
 _No hesitation_  
 _When I am commanding the strike_  
 _You need to know_  
 _That you're in for the fight of your life_

The Bireme hovered over the inside of the town, opening its side doors. Jumping out were Patrick and Arthur, the latter armed with a double-barrel shotgun. The Bireme then went back to dealing with the bandits still outside the wall. Patrick landed on the wall, besides the JSDF soldiers. Without giving them so much as a glance, the Legacy raised both his arms. From his left hand came a beam of cold energy, while from his right was heat energy. When the beams struck the bandits, some were frozen solid down to their bones, while others were set aflame, melting their flesh and armor.

Back in the courtyard, Shino rushed a bandit, impaling her bayonet through his body. She then fired several shots to finish the job. Three more bandits tried to charger her, but Shino fired her rifle, piercing their shields and their flesh. That is when a fourth bandit appeared behind her, bringing down his sword. Shino was able to raise her rifle in time to block it, but she was forced to one knee by the impact. A second later the man's head was blown apart, shocking Shino. Turning around she saw Arthur standing there, a double-barrel shotgun in his hands.

Spinning around, the son of Ares fired two more shots, each one killing at least three bandits. Then he pulled the gun in two, forming a pair of battle axes with bronze blades. Gripping the handles tightly, Arthur rushed at the remaining bandits. Bringing down both axes, he tore through their shields, armor and flesh. A bandit with a flail tried strike Arthur in the head, but the demigod merely dodged the oncoming weapon. He then grabbed the chain and with a single tug, pulled the bandit flying towards him. The marauder didn't even have time to think as Arthur brought his axe down, nearly splitting the man's head in two.

"So cool…" Murmured Shino as she watched Arthur's warpath. She quickly snapped out of it when more bandits came pouring in, somehow surviving Patrick's onslaught.

 _You will be shown_  
 _How I've become_

 _Indestructible_  
 _Determination that is incorruptible_  
 _From the other side_  
 _A terror to behold_  
 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
 _Every broken enemy will know_  
 _That their opponent had to be invincible_  
 _Take a last look around while you're alive_  
 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

All across Italica, the bandits were being wiped out or captured. The forces of Olympus were landing from the Biremes as they pushed back the marauders. With either rifles, pistols, shotguns, swords, spears, axes, shields, magic or powers, the enemy could not withstand their might. The Italica townsfolks watched in awe as these armored men and their metal beasts came to their rescue, turning in what was once a hopeless battle into a complete victory.

 _I'm_

 _Indestructible_  
 _Determination that is incorruptible_  
 _From the other side_  
 _A terror to behold_  
 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
 _Every broken enemy will know_  
 _That their opponent had to be invincible_  
 _Take a last look around while you're alive_  
 _I'm an indestructible master of war_

"It's a monster…" Hamilton muttered as a Dragonfly hovered near them.

She and Pina were standing, overlooking the eastern gate, watched in shock and horror as these 'beasts' easily slaughtered the bandits. "A flying horse of steel..." Pina gasped out, as she watched the Dragonfly. slowly pull away. Her mind still unable to comprehend at just what she was seeing "How could this even exist? No such army could match their level of strength. A power that could rain fire from the sky and eradicate everything. No pride, no glory... nothing left in its wake! Do the gods really think this low of us, are we really so small? So… insignificant?! Just what have we brought upon ourselves?"

Back at the East Gate, Clarisse finally touched down on the ground with a soft thud. Her electric spear was covered in blood as she surveyed the area of the East Gate. She spotted some bandits trying to flee. "Dragonflies! Pursue those trying to make a run for it. Capture them if possible, kill them if they resist!"

" _Hey sis! We finished up here at the South Gate. The JSDF folks are okay and we captured a few of the bastards."_ Arthur said through Clarisse's helmet's built in radio.

"Good work, I'll send some troops to help." Clarisse said.

The sun was now beginning to rise, turning the black sky orange. Its light showed the numerous bodies strewn across the ground. Some were the Italica militia, but they are vastly outnumbered by the bandits' corpses, their limbs or heads missing, many filled with holes. The Olympian forces were now busy helping the wounded and moving the prisoners. Meanwhile the townsfolks were cheering and crying, relieved that the nightmare was over.

 _Indestructible_  
 _Determination that is incorruptible_  
 _From the other side_  
 _A terror to behold_  
 _Annihilation will be unavoidable_  
 _Every broken enemy will know_  
 _That their opponent had to be invincible_  
 _Take a last look around while you're alive_  
 _I'm an indestructible master of war!_

As the song ended and the Olympian aerial crafts and ground forces began to land, some of the townsfolks built up a little courage to approach their saviors. Chad Walker was cleaning the blood off Alpha and Omega when an old man asked him. "Thank you so much for saving us…but, who are you people?"

Chad looked at the man for a moment. Then he had Zero retract his helmet for everyone to see his face before answering. "We're the Olympian Army."

The Battle of Italica was over.

 **And done! Hope you like the chapter and the song! Be sure to leave a review.**

 **Vehicles:**

 **Air:**

 **Biremes:** Assault Support Gunship. Designed to carry small squads of soldiers into the battlefield as well as provide air support. It is smaller than a Trireme.

 **Dragonfly:** Attack Helicopter. Lighter and not as durable then the larger aircrafts, but is nimble and can easily infiltrate most places, providing aerial support for ground forces and sometimes air forces.

 **Hornet:** Utility Helicopter. Made to move quickly with incredible agility and serve as multi-tasking for various situations.


End file.
